You know I'll follow (Be Mine)
by twinSky
Summary: Sora has always had someone by his side, Kairi and Riku, Goofy and Donald, even the dreameaters during the Mark of Mastery exam. And that's, that's always felt right, his friends are his power so why should he fight alone. So watching them all get ripped away from him, he can't even begin to think of how he's supposed to keep going. Doesn't know if he wants to. KH3 trailer spoilers
1. Kiss me once

Ahh it's been so long since I posted something on ffnet, a very nostalgic site to upload to haha. This is already on ao3, two chapters ahead, so if you wanna read ahead, you can read it there too if you'd like.

This story will be 4 chapters, and I should have them all up within the week or week and a half since I'm gonna space them out

* * *

 _Kiss me Once_

 _"I could only fight because everyone was here! I can't do this alone…"_

World saving is a lonely kind of business Sora can't help but think sometimes. And it's a weird thought to have, he knows it is. He's made so many friends traveling throughout the different worlds, and of course, Goofy and Donald are always with him.

But… sometimes, sometimes the infinite space of the world around him feels so overwhelmingly large. Sometimes Sora misses the days where it was just the three of them running around Play Island until their legs burned and Sora's cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

Well he still has both of those things actually, even if the context is different. Worlds don't get saved just from sitting around, and the gummy ship still runs on happy faces.

Still, Sora has a feeling somewhere deep inside that the end is approaching. That their final showdown is quickly and finally coming up.

Then they can all go home.

Sora can see the people he cares about most without wondering when it will all be ripped away from him next. When the weight of the keyblade in his hand, a heart he's been told so often is too big, too forgiving, will make him take a stand once again.

Sora's sure that soon that will be over.

He's not sure why that thought doesn't make him happy. He's not sure why he can't help but feel nothing but dread when he does.

-0-

All of that is easy to forget though, every time Sora goes to a new world. He loves meeting new people, loves all the new friends he makes in each world they visit.

Sora's friends are his power; he's strong because they're there with him. He's strong because he knows who and what he's fighting for. Sora is strong because of the people who are standing here with him.

(Sometimes he feels like he's only as strong as the people who support him, who believe in him. And that without them he's nothing but an empty shell.)

So maybe it's a bit morbid, considering why he has to do this, but he loves that he gets to travel between worlds closing the keyholes. Revisiting worlds, seeing his old friends, meeting new people and seeing how things have changed. Each world, each star in the sky, is so unique and bright in its own well, and the people in them are the same.

Rapunzel's world is so full of wonder and light, and so is she despite what's happened to her. And Eugene, he's a bit odd but then he sees the two of them together he thinks they'll both be just fine. He knows it, just how he knows they'll have his back when they fight. And how no matter what dangers they face in this world that together they can beat it and win. Just like it's worked in every world before this one, just like it will in any world after it.

He remembers that when he meets Elsa, so powerful, so afraid. She reminds him of someone, she reminds him of a lot of people. And just like all of them, Sora knows she'll get past this, find the strength she needs be that in herself, or from those dearest to her. Sometimes it's both –usually it's both. We find peace in ourselves with the help of the support from others.

Even when things are at their darkest there will always be a light shining bright. And in the darkest night, lights shine the brightest.

(And in the brightest lights, do our shadows grow darkest.)

Every world Sora visits is so special, so unique, a reminder of everything that they're still fighting for. A reminder of everything they stand to lose should Xehanort win.

And Sora's not gonna let him win.

He's fought far too long, and far too hard, for it to all go to hell right at the end.

.

-0-

.

The organization member he meets in Twilight Town – Marl, marxi, something with an M, Sora can't remember for some reason – speaks to him like he knows him. Speaks in low condescending tones that grate on Sora more than they normally would. As if he knows something Sora doesn't, as if he's laughing at a joke everyone knows but him. Sora's confused every time they meet up with him, but beneath all that is something angry. Sora would be inclined to say he almost hates him, which is weird because the only person Sora really thought he hated was Xehanort. And yet him, he seems to reach the same levels just by existing.

When he looks at him, he feels like he's forgetting something.

Then there's the one he meets in the Monsters Inc. factory, face covered in a mask and with the odd ability to summon heartless like creatures. Vanitas, he had somehow known, the name so achingly familiar like someone he has known his whole life. He speaks to Sora like he's not even there, like there's something or someone else standing in front of him. It's odd, but sometimes he can almost feel like is really isn't there, shoved beneath the surface of what makes him, him and then in another second it's as if it was never even there. Speaking to him makes Sora feel brittle, like there's something chipping away inside him trying to get out.

When he looks at him, he feels like he's losing something.

And then there's the younger Xehanort, who's been following him since the sleeping worlds. Who led him so easily so deep into the darkness he barely found his way out. Who keeps saying things to him as if there's a secret both of them are supposed to be in on. Who seems to know just what to say to get under his skin.

When he looks at him, he feels like he's missing something.

Xehanort's new Organization XIII is frustrating in a way the original one never was. And it doesn't help that time Sora feels like he's playing catch-up, always a few steps behind of whatever it is they have planned.

It's as if he's chasing after coattails, always just out of reach. Like any actual progress he's made is just playing along with what they have planned.

But maybe that's just paranoia talking. Kairi would tell him that he's just being silly after what happened in the sleeping worlds. Riku would tell him it wasn't like him to sweat the small stuff.

And they'd both be right, but still.

But still.

.

-0-

.

This is the moment they've been waiting for, the moment they've been training for. The final battle, and they may not have 7 lights but Xehanort doesn't have his 13th vessel either. Two incomplete sides, but it's something. They're here, and they're ready.

And this time when they win, it'll be for good.

All together, one last time.

.

-0-

.

It's almost funny how quickly it all falls apart.

.

-0-

.

First Lea, then Donald, Goofy, and Mickey –gone, stolen, by a wave of heartless. Then Kairi, ripped away just as he reaches out to save her.

Then finally, always there, always trying so hard to save him, Riku. Sora doesn't remember when his legs gave out beneath him, when something cold and dark curled up inside and told him this whole thing was pointless before it even ended.

He doesn't know any of that, what he knows is that everyone but him and Riku are gone, and Riku's standing in front of him trying to save him as if he's worth anything more than he is.

And then he's gone, everyone's gone –his friends, the organization. It's just him and this cold empty world.

The world falls apart, and Sora falls with it.

(Sora has spent so long relying on other people, of finding all his strength in them, he doesn't know what to do without them. Doesn't know if _can_ do anything without them.

If he's being honest, he's not even sure if he wants to find out if he can.

He can't do this alone.

He can't make himself believe he's strong enough _to_ do this alone.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He's scared.

* * *

I forgot how much ffnet hates the way I do spacing and page breaks! It erases all of them, and jsut gives me one thing lol. Which is frustrating, I like to do different spacing between sections for a reason


	2. Kiss me twice

I think the best part about reuploading this up here, is that eats up more time between now and kh3, haha

* * *

 _Kiss me Twice_

 _"Sora, you don't believe that. I know you don't."_

Sora falls and the feeling is familiar. Like he's always falling. Towards something, into something, away from something. He wonders if it's odd to be so familiar with the sensation of falling, and decides it doesn't matter.

Nothing much matters.

-0-

At some point, it all goes black and when he awakes he's in Traverse Town once again. Like he's right back at the beginning, fourteen years old and confused. Fourteen years old and his world destroyed and his friends gone. Fourteen years old, with the weight of the worlds on his shoulders because a key chose him to wield it.

Except this time Leon and Yuffie aren't going to appear and tell him what's going on. Radiant Garden's been restored and they're all there trying their hardest to protect it. Except this time Donald and Goofy aren't going to show up and whisk him away to different worlds. Because, because they're gone and so is everyone else. And Sora's…. alone.

He doesn't fight alone, the only time he fought alone was his Mark of Mastery test (and even then the dreameaters had fought at his side), and look how that turned out. Look where he almost ended up. But he can't mess up like he did then, Riku, the King, none of them are there to pick him up if he fails this time.

They're all counting on him. They always have been, but it's all the more true now.

Except, he doesn't know what to do. When the worlds had been restored Traverse Town had disappeared, with no one who needed it to call it home it had simply vanished, like it has never existed in the first place.

The world seems desolate now, exactly as he remembers just emptier, lonelier. Did it appear again just for him? He's not sure what it means that Traverse Town has appeared again, as far as he's aware the rest of the worlds should still be safe. He also doesn't know what he's supposed to do here. The gummy ship is gone, and there's no here to ask to help. Is he trapped here?

He sinks to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Is this some kind of joke? Sora doesn't know what he's doing anymore. Doesn't know what he's supposed to be doing next, if he even _wants_ to. (What he wants doesn't matter though, he has to.) And the worlds drop him here stranded with no way out.

The only ways Sora knows to travel between the worlds are with a Gummiship or through a corridor of darkness. And he's lost his access to one and he doesn't even know how the other works. What is he… his phone!

He reaches into his pocket, losing his balance and falling back in his rush to grab it, and despite the battle it's unharmed; though the charge is low it's good enough to get at least one call in. One call to someone in Radiant Garden and they can send someone over to pick him up and he can keep going.

Just one call, except, his finger hovers over the screen unwilling to press call. His other hand curls into his hair gripping it tight. What if whomever he calls is taken too? What if calling alerts the Organization and gets all of them taking. He can't be the reason more people he cares about are taken, gone, and disappeared.

But he can't stay here. Sora might not want to keep going but that doesn't mean Xehanort's plans stop just because there's no one left to fight him. He might want a final battle. Might want to recreate the x-blade and take Kingdom Hearts for himself but that doesn't mean there isn't so much else he can do.

And Sora, well he's the only one left with a keyblade that can stop him.

He shoves his phone back into his pocket, rocking forward so he can rest his head on his knees, eyes slipping shut. Riku had no idea what he was talking about, Sora doesn't know how to do things alone. He can't even figure out how to get off one world by himself.

He sits there, for so long he loses track of time, confused, wondering, hurting.

" _Wow,_ I didn't think I could ever see someone more pathetic than my dear other half but you truly take the cake right now." A voice calls from above him and he startles, eyes snapping open as he jumps up and back so quickly he nearly falls back down again. The voice laughs, cruel and mocking, "God if you could see yourself."

"What do you _want_?" He spits, and tries not to flinch at how pained and bitter the words come out.

The voice, Vanitas Sora notes, laughs again, almost keeling over in his mirth. "Oh," the other says, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye except he's still wearing the mask so it just looks stupid, "You'll know what I want soon enough, but right now? I'd like you to get up and stop looking so useless. It's almost insulting to see you like this."

"W-what?" He asks, bewildered enough that his keyblade dematerializes from his hand. "What are you talking about?"

Vanitas scoffs, slinging his keyblade over one shoulder, "Sometimes I think people like you thrive on idiocy." He tosses something at him then, and Sora is too dumbfounded to do anything but catch. "Figure it out, don't, I did my part."

"Are you," he begins, words faltering in his confusion, "I don't understand, are you helping me?"

Vanitas grunts, and Sora can't see his face but he can almost imagine the appalled expression the other must be wearing at Sora's statement. "Get one thing straight you worthless piece of dirt, I don't help anyone but myself. And right now? Helping you get off this boring empty world is more beneficial than it would be funny to watch you suffer."

He looks down at the oddly shaped piece of metal in his hands, then back up at Vanitas who is already turning away. "Whatever your reasons are, couldn't you get in trouble for this?" Unless this is all a trap, unless Sora is playing right into their hands once again.

Except Vanitas almost sounds angry at the implication, pausing and turning back around. "There's nothing that maniacal geriatric could do to me that could even _begin_ to compare… Whatever, I'm not scared of him, nor will he ever be in charge of what, how, or why I do things."

"But," Sora shakes his head, it doesn't matter, "How is this even supposed to help me?"

"Put it on your shoulder, call upon whatever little light is left in your pitiful little heart and believe you can fly or something. It's not my business." He says, waving a dismissive hand above his head before disappearing inside a corridor.

That… happened.

He looks back down at the piece of metal, some kind of device? Sora doesn't trust Vanitas, not in the least, but the fact that his had nothing to do with Xehanort seemed to be true enough, and whatever this actually is Sora doesn't have any better options. Not unless he can bring himself to call up one of his friends in Radiant Garden.

Its weight feels like lead in his pocket, without the Gummiship he has no way of charging it, and if it was low before it's probably barely alive now. He could probably still get one call in before it died on him but he can't bring himself to risk it.

Sora might not think he can do this alone but he will. He can't afford to let anyone else be caught up in this, not anymore.

He lifts it up, turning it around until it's in a position that at least kind of looks like it would fit on his shoulder without the metal poking right through him. It's pretty in a way, a darker kind of silver with a red tint. At least it'll match his outfit.

He places it on his shoulder, leaving the hand that placed it resting on top of it. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and reaches, reaches for the same part of him that he goes to when he tries to summon the keyblade even though it is already in his hand. He does that, and then, just like Vanitas said, imagines he can fly, that he can soar through the spaces between the worlds just as easily as if he were still with Goofy and Donald in the Gummiship.

He does that, and takes a breath.

And then he flies.

.

-0-

.

He crashes hard into the ground below him, and is thankful for whatever weird power causes the metal on his shoulder to turn into some kind of protective armour. He groans as he lifts himself up, patting where it would be in thanks and instead finding himself glowing as the armour dissipates and returns back to its original shape and position.

He shakes his head, his ears still ringing from the fall, as he walks towards his… keyblade? He thinks that this thing is his keyblade, it feels like it anyways. (It had burned for a second in his palm before it had disappeared entirely, and the next thing he knew he was floating in space on some weird device). Except, it's currently instead some kind of longer and sharper shaped skateboard, just without the wheels and at one end it has this weird set of pipes extending upwards, shaped weirdly enough like the sharp edge of his Kingdom Key. Also, instead with the ability to somehow float and fly between worlds instead of roll across the ground. The appearance reminds him of Roxas for some reason, and he smiles despite himself.

He reaches out to it and if sensing it is no longer needed, shines and shrinks back into his keyblade. He stares at it for a few moments, before reaching out and grabbing it, dissipating back into the light.

That was surprisingly useful, if not terrifying and horrifying that one second he was flat on the ground and the next floating in space with heartless coming at him from all directions. The skateboard had reacted accordingly, zooming forward past them as beams of light shot out of it. Part of it had been instinctual, like using a skill he hadn't used in ages, but had at one point been second nature to him.

He's still a bit confused about it, but at least he managed to get out of Traverse town.

Sora's almost inclined to thank Vanitas the next time he sees him, if he didn't know that was possibly the worst idea ever. And if he was stupid enough not to think that helping him out was the ends to some kind of means, even if it was just Vanitas' own plans and not Xehanort's.

Whatever the reason was, it got Sora here, and he's here for a reason, someone here, or perhaps the whole world, needs his help. He'll find them, and he'll do it, even if it will be alone for the first time, without even a dreameater as his companion. His phone rests dead in his pocket, and even though he could go over to Radiant Garden right now, let them know that at least he made it back safe. He doesn't, he doesn't think he could face them and let them know he failed. He doesn't think he could stand to look at more people he has left to lose.

So he'll do this alone and maybe that way they'll be safe.

Riku said he could do this alone, so he will.

.

-0-

.

It feels like they're laughing at him. That at every new world he visits, despite their involvement being clear, he doesn't run into a single Organization member. They used to hound his every move and now it's as if they've disappeared off the face of the worlds.

They're plotting something, but Sora can't figure out what it could possibly be.

So he just keeps going, keeps fighting, saving world after world until he inevitably reaches the end of whatever ropes he's currently precariously balanced on.

Even if he does feel, odd, empty, fighting through all these battles by himself. Insisting that even the residents of the world stay clear, that he'll handle this by himself. He doesn't want to risk them getting hurt somehow after all. He doesn't want anyone else in danger if he can help it.

Even if he feels like the one hurting because of it. That just doesn't matter.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Flying on his keyblade skateboard(?) – there's probably a better name for it, but this works just fine – is still a bit odd. It maneuvers oddly, and he's still unused to how it works so sometimes it'll accelerate and deaccelerate at random. For the most part though, he's getting the hang of it –he hasn't had a crash landing since the first time!

Which is probably the thought that jinxes him.

The air around him seems to shift, and a feeling of dread builds as the shield around him springs to life. There is a loud groaning kind of sound, and a stream off heartless appear in the distance. Sora shifts, intent on moving and evacuating to the nearest world to avoid it but instead freezes, gaze locked on the heartless heading towards him.

They're a different type then the ones who took his friends, but their movements are similar, a tight chaotic line as they move haphazardly through the space. For a second he's there again, and the pain in his heart is so sudden and sharp he cries out, the keyblade beneath him wavering as he stumbles. It's a second long enough that the swarm reaches him, his shield breaking apart quickly under the onslaught.

Still dazed he's not able to react quickly enough and the keyblade falters as it jerks down, before giving out completely and plummeting downwards. Sora falls with it, holding on for dear life to avoid being cast out alone without it.

It feels like forever before he comes across a field of rocks floating about, and unable to control it they fall right through it. Scraping against them, just barely missing until one hits him straight on and he blacks out, hands still wrapped tight around his keyblade.

-0-

"Oh good you're awake! I was beginning to get worried. But you keyblade wielders have always been a sturdy bunch." Is the first thing Sora hears as his eyes blink open. The voice is cheerful, almost childish, and something about it feels trustworthy.

He sits up, looking over to see a… dreameater? That doesn't seem right either, dreameaters don't talk after all, but something about it is similar. It's standing next to him, and even sitting down Sora towers over its tiny frame.

"I'm Chirithy!" It, Chirithy, greets, "Nice to meet you!"

"Um, I'm Sora, same?" He offers hesitantly, still rather confused. The world around them is vast and empty. A blue, clouded sky above them as far as the eye can see, and what seems to be water you can stand on for a floor. It's nothing like he's ever seen before, it's beautiful, but so very lonely.

"It's been a long time since I've met a keyblade wielder," Chirithy says, but they're not looking at Sora when they say it, "a very long time. So it's nice to see you're all still as I remember!"

Sora isn't sure what to say to that, so he doesn't. "Do you know where we are?"

Chirithy, hums, waving one paw at him, "That doesn't matter, you came here for something didn't you?"

"… No?" He doesn't even know where here is, how could he have meant to come here.

"Oh but you did! You wouldn't be here otherwise. And, I think I know, just by looking at you. You have a very heavy burden to bear Sora, you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Sorry," he says for some reason, but Chirithy simply waves their paw dismissing his concern, motioning at Sora to stand up.

He does so, finding that despite the water beneath them his clothes are not wet. "Let me ask you something Sora; haven't you already learned how to restore someone's heart after it's been lost?"

He startles, bewildered, before shaking his head.

Chirithy smiles at him, before jumping onto his shoulder and beginning to whisper in his ear. They talk for a while, and when it's finally time for Sora to leave he kneels back down, meeting Chirithy at eye level.

"I'll come back when this is all over, I'll come visit."

Chirithy looks at him, quiet, somber, before replying, "Maybe you will." Sora hesitates at that, but when he tries to speak Chirithy speaks over him, "Come one now, get going, I know you have more important things to be doing."

Sora nods resolutely, "I'll be back," he says again, more firmly, and grins at the way Chirithy startles when he says that.

Then he's off, and when he leaves the world, finds that there's nothing in the space that he just left behind.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

When he finds Chirithy again he's going to squeeze the life out of them in the biggest hug he can manage, he decides as blue-black chains wrap around him and a boy who looks strikingly like Roxas but isn't.

Ventus, a part of him says, the same part that knew who Vanitas was before he'd even introduced himself. Sora looks at him and feels the same ache he felt whenever Vanitas spoke to him as if looking at someone that wasn't him. Sora looks at him, and knows exactly what it is he need to do here.

He's not sure what Vanitas is trying to do here, but he does know that he's not going to let him do it on his own terms. They chains pull them up and around, but they swing and sway as they do, and when one leaves him close enough to grab the other, he does, hand reaching out as best as he can to grab his and he can't but grin when they make contact.

Light shines as they touch, the chains around them disappearing as if burned, and as they fall Sora pulls a still unconscious Ventus towards him, pressing their foreheads together.

' _Wake up_ , he thinks, he pleads, _'please wake up_. _People here still need you,_ ' he says, thinking of what King Mickey told them, about Aqua and Terra, _'_ I _need you_.' He finishes, because he doesn't want to do this alone.

For a moment, he's somewhere else, floating above a stained glass platform, something that feels far too familiar to him, like he's been here before. Like part of him wants to stay here, like part of him belongs here. The feeling overwhelms him and it's almost scary but Sora pushes past it, slowly landing on the platform.

He walks around it, waiting for something to happen, and instead takes in the space below him. Ventus is on it, large and sleeping, and around him are three small circles, each with something shaped like a papou fruit in it –or more like Kairi's seashell charm of it, except they are oddly coloured, one green like the rest of Ventus' stained glass platform, and then one bright blue, and a sandy brown, almost orange. He wonders what they mean, he wonders what exactly he's supposed to be doing here.

"Ventus," he calls into the space at large, "If you're here can you just, give me a sign." He didn't think this through.

The call of his voice seems to be enough though, the space shakes with his declaration, the station below him beginning to glow brightly, a shine of green so bright Sora has to shield his eyes from it.

He thinks he hears a voice, familiar and friendly, and then he's back in the outside world, the other still but a hairs breadth away from him.

Did that work? Sora doesn't know what _working_ would even look like, but that light had to have meant something good though right?

The light around them expands as he comes back, and for a second they are floating instead of falling, or maybe they have been the whole time Sora was somewhere else. For an eternal second Sora feels like something inside him has been pulled out leaving him cold and empty, like someone has taken a pick at him and worked him hollow. It is eternal, and crushing, painful in a way he can't even begin to describe before warmth and happiness rush to fill it back in, like a parting gift goodbye as he can feel tears drip from his eyes. The light dims as they slowly lower towards the ground, and when they finally touch ground, foreheads still pressed together, Ventus' eyes open and he smiles.

"It's nice to finally actually meet you, Sora."

Sora's reply is cut off by Vanitas' scream, pained and angry in a way that startles him but makes Ventus' expression turn resolute as he slowly disentangles himself from Sora's grasp.

"You always do this! I plan, and I plan, and you ruin it with what? Hope? Belief? You're stupid so-called friendship? Well you don't have any anymore. Both your precious Terra and Aqua are gone, or at least no use to you anymore as friends. So what's the point of fighting this, fighting me?"

"You still don't get it," Ventus says, summoning his keyblade and a similar armour to Sora's in the same motion. "My friends are my power, they're with me, pushing me forward, no matter how far apart they are. _Even if_ they're gone. I can still fight, my body can still move to defend what I know is right, so I will." He says and Sora flinches, despite not being directed at him the words strike a chord in him that hurt.

Vanitas looks absolutely enraged at the statement, but Ventus turns away from him looking back at Sora, eyes landing on the metal on his shoulder. "Oh good you have one, that makes this easier." He says, reaching over to touch it and, as always, light shine arounds him as the armour appears.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vanitas shouts, apparently catching onto something that Sora is still missing.

"I just woke up; excuse me for not wanting to jump straight into fighting you."

Vanitas anger snaps away at that, his next words somewhere between bewildered and desperate. "You can't do that, that's now how this was supposed to happen."

Ventus hesitates at that, but still reaches forward to grab Sora as he lifts his keyblade high, tossing it into the air. "Your plan didn't work before, and it's not going to this time. I've seen a lot since leaving my 'tiny little world', and the truth of the matter is that in the end you guys will never win."

And then they're gone, back in the spaces between worlds on what he assumes is Ventus' keyblade.

"I hope you have an idea of where to go," Ventus says, looking far too pale all of the sudden, swaying slightly as he stands atop it, "And how to use one of these because I don't think I can do it right now."

"Yeah," he says after a moment, motioning for Ventus to sit down, "I do." He continues as he sets a path for Radiant Garden.

.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

.

He thinks he understands Riku's words a bit better now. Sora is strong enough to go at things alone, he's strong enough to do these things even without his friends with him because his faith in them, and their faith in him, isn't rooted to just them being physically there with him. As long as he carries them here in his heart, he'll never be alone.

But even so, just because he can do things alone, doesn't mean he has to. And that even if he's worried and afraid, hiding from them won't make anything better.

It's slightly better now though, and it'll be even better when he gets all his precious people back.

* * *

Next chapter? thursday maybe? if not probably not till sunday or next monday


	3. Kiss me three times

heh. Idk why I thought I could update this fic before my trip to montreal, followed by school at 8am and work till 10. ah well. I'm home now, last chapter will be up later this week, Thursday or Friday

* * *

Kiss me Three Times

" _You're not doing this alone, Sora; we're all in this together!"_

Unsurprisingly the first thing happens after landing in Radiant Garden, is coming across Yuffie who comes at him so quickly and suddenly Sora can't even react before he's being tackled into the ground. A crying Yuffie pounding against his chest hard enough that Sora's breathe chokes and sputters.

"Yu-Yuffie," he gasps between breaths, "stop."

Yuffie either can't hear him over her cries of him being an idiot, or is dutifully ignoring him because she doesn't stop her actions. In fact, the only reason she does stop is because two hands wrap around her biceps and pull her off of him.

He blinks blearily, looking up to see a still sniffling Yuffie and a rather concerned looking Ventus holding her back.

"Do you know her?" Ventus asks, holding her back rather firmly for someone who looked like he was about to pass out their whole ride here.

There's no chance to respond, as Yuffie starts yelling at him before he can open his mouth. "You idiot! Stupid! When we never heard from any of you after you left, we thought you'd all _died_. Squall went to the coordinates you guys had left but there wasn't anything there! Not even a trace of what could've once been a world out there. There was nothing else we could do, Ienzo couldn't track any of your signals except yours, and even that one disappeared before we could think to get a proper lock on it." Yuffie collapses into Ventus' arms, her entire body drooping as the anger trickles out of her, and Sora thinks of the dead phone still lying in his pocket. "We thought you'd all died and instead you're here, looking no worse than you did when you left." She huffs, not quite back to normal but annoyance making her tone less brittle, "And with some kid who I've never even met before. He also kind of looks like you, you got a brother or something?"

"Uh," he replies, still caught somewhere in the middle of her words, trying to make the words 'I was scared to lose you guys too' sound less pitiful to his own ears. Trying to avoid drowning in guilt because he was so worried about himself that he forgot about they'd react. Forgot about how it'd _look_ , Sora at least knows what happened. What did he leave them with? Nothing. He left them with a vague hope and unkept promises. Sora's breath catches again, but it has nothing to do with Yuffie this time –at least, not directly.

"Hey, _hey_ , Sora you're fine, it's okay." Someone calls, and there's pressure on his shoulders, grounding as he feels himself take in a big gulp of air. His chest burns and there's a wetness on face he knows is tears but he doesn't remember starting to cry. "Take a breath, just like that, it's _okay._ "

"Thank you," he says, once his breathing is steady and he can see through the blur of tears. Ventus smiles kindly, shaking his head.

"Any time."

Yuffie clears her throat and his attention turns to her, her arms are crossed but her expression is unsure. "Look I know this couldn't have been easy for you either and I'm…." she huffs, shoulders hunching up, before she lets them drop with a sigh, "Come on I'll take you to the others, I'm sure Aerith will wanna look you over to." She casts a glance over to Ventus, "You too I guess?"

"Thanks!" Ventus says, bright tone contrasting with the somber mood that has settled around them and Sora has the sneaking suspicion that that's entirely on purpose. "Lead the way!"

-0-

Aerith is the first to react as they enter into the Restoration Committee's base, rushing over and turning him every which way as she checks him for any possible injuries. Ventus sneaks in behind him, sliding down against the wall until he's seated. Sora should really get him a bed or something to sleep in. For all the time he's spent asleep Ventus looks like he could fall over at any moment, and all the action since they landed probably hasn't helped.

"I'm not hurt," he says, gently pushing her away as he gives her his best smile.

"No," Aerith agrees, smiling down at him except it doesn't reach her eyes, "not a single physical injury on you."

"… Right," he replies after a moment, the word stuck on his tongue.

"So you plannin' on telling us what happened?" Cid says, not looking away from whatever he's tinkering with over at the table, though he flinches when Aerith turns to look at him.

"Actually," he says, the word coming out too high-pitched, too long, "could we get Ven to a bed, he's really tired." He laughs as he finishes, the sound strained even to his own ears, as he ignores the way Leon raises an eyebrow and how Ventus' turns to stare at him.

"Actually I'd like to know what happened too/Are you going to explain him while you're at it?" Ventus and Leon say simultaneously and Sora sighs.

He looks away, one hand reaching up to grab his other arm, and explains everything. From what happened when they left to face Xehanort, all the way to what led him here back to Radiant Garden.

-0-

Sora had expected questions after he was done explaining, had been mentally preparing for them the whole time he'd been talking. But when he finishes there was just silence, and then Aerith ushering both him and Ven to an empty room so they could rest.

And that's where he finds himself now, leaning his head against the wall against his bed absently watching Ventus already half-asleep from just sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Sora says as the silence stretches on, and continues when he feels Ventus' confused stare, "You woke up and were probably expecting some nice reunion with all your friends and instead you have this mess to deal with. I know I'm not exactly being the best company right now, I have no idea what I'm even doing at this point."

Ventus is quiet for a while, long enough that Sora turns to see if he might have fallen asleep. Instead, he finds Ventus staring out the window, lips turned downwards.

"I was willing to die for them once," he finally says laughing softly, bitterly, "I told them if they were really my friends they'd put an end to me –that they'd kill me. It sounded like a good idea at the time, in retrospect I have no idea what I was thinking saying that.

"I was willing to die and they said no, it would save so many people and they said no. I thought they were stupid, that they thought me too young to be serious about it. Instead, they just loved me, cared for me enough that the whole world wasn't worth me.

"I think that was the right decision, even if we ended up here. Separate, alone, lost. It doesn't matter how far apart we are, as long as they're out there somewhere, we'll always find our way back to each other. Aqua used to tell me that, I think I can finally really believe that.

"I loved them enough to die for them before; I love them enough to live for them now –even if it's hard, even if it seems impossible. Because I know if I do, we'll find each other once again. They're out there waiting for me to bring them home, like they tried to do for me before. Like your special people are too.

"You don't have anything to apologize for Sora, in fact I don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you did for me –for what you and your friends tried to do for mine. We're going to get through this, together, because none of us are ever truly alone."

Ventus laughs again as he finishes, this time brighter if not teary. "That actually sounded kind of wise and cool. Aqua would've been so proud, Terra probably would've called me a nerd. I miss them so much, but it's going to be okay I think. No, I know it's going to be okay."

Sora isn't sure how to respond to that, the weight of everything Ventus just shared with him, so instead he tells him about Riku and Kairi when they were younger and still on Destiny Islands. Ventus smiles at that, sharing his own stories about Aqua and Terra.

They stay like that, sharing stories about their past, about their respective journeys – Sora finally learns who exactly Vanitas is (and is frankly just a little bit disturbed that apparently they look near identical except for the different hair and eye colours) and he fills Ventus in on everything Xehanort has done since his time – about anything and everything until Ventus finally drifts asleep.

Sora smiles, Ventus' soft snores filling the room, he feels lighter for the first time since everyone was ripped away from him.

For the first time, he actually believes that he can and will get them all back.

-0-

He's not sure how long he lays there, unable to sleep, but even the lights outside have dimmed in the growing night. Soft glows instead of bright guiding lights. He sits back up with a grumble, kicking the sheets off him gently as he exits the room, not wanting to wake Ventus.

He descends down the stairs in a similarly quiet fashion, they all don't regularly sleep here, but they do have rooms and Sora doesn't want to wake them if they are. He flicks on the light to the kitchen, briefly considers getting himself a glass of milk, before deciding against it and just plopping himself down in the nearest chair.

"I didn't think you were capable of brooding," someone says, and Sora startles, halfway to summoning his keyblade before recognition dawns on him.

"I'm not," he mumbles petulantly.

Leon hums, "Well good, we don't need another Cloud running around on his own on some misguided purpose."

"I'm _fine_." Because he is, Sora's always fine.

"Oh definitely," Leon replies, rolling his eyes, "People who are fine avoid talking about their problems and have panic attacks." He shakes his head, ignoring Sora's attempt to protest. "Don't deny it, Yuffie told me and trust me, we know how to recognise them –we used to get them a lot around here."

Sora looks away, using a finger to trace the grain of the wood.

"You don't have to talk to us about it, I know losing people is hard, just promise me you don't do anything stupid."

His breath shudders, "I lost them, I didn't want to lose you guys too." And the words still feel too small, too pitiful, pushing against his chest wanting to spill out more.

"And you won't, we're not going anywhere –that's a promise Sora."

"Okay," he says, rubbing away tears, "then I promise too."

It's going to be okay, he thinks, as Leon pushes away from the wall and invites him to spar.

 _I'm_ going to be okay, he thinks, and actually believes it, just a little.

.

-0-

.

The next morning Ventus still isn't awake despite falling asleep well before Sora, instead curled up on his bed pillow clutched between his arms like a giant stuffed animal. When Sora moves beside him to try to wake him, he reacts, turning over and blindly reaching out one hand to grab his, but otherwise remains asleep.

"Hey," he says a bit hesitantly, shaking him, "Ven wake up, come on."

Ventus gives no response except for curling up tighter, dragging Sora down with him as he clutches his hand closer. Panic wells in him, but he pushes it down as he disentangles himself from Ventus' hold. His brows furrow at that, but it smoothes out as he turns away with a mumble.

Ventus is fine, Sora assures himself as he leaves the room. He's moving around, not cold and still and deathlike like when Sora had first seen him. He speeds down the stairs, almost tripping down them in rush; Aerith will know what to do she has to.

Thankfully, he spots her just as he lands on the first floor, sitting at the table talking to Cid.

"Aerith," he says, and wonders if the word came out as panicked as he's trying not to feel given the way both their heads snap towards him. "It's Ven, he won't wake up, I tried waking him up but he wouldn't and I –"

"Okay," She says, far too calm as she walks over to him, "Why don't we go have a look then?"

-0-

"He's fine," Aerith assures him, the back of her hand pressed against Ventus' forehead, he doesn't react to it like he had reacted to Sora, but he does grumble turning away. "He's just over-exhausted, and I want to say almost malnourished if his body wasn't in such good shape." She looks over at him, "Do you know when the last time he ate was?"

Sora blinks, "Um, oven ten years ago?" Aerith's eyes widen at the statement and from behind them, he can hear Cid sputter and choke over his cigarette. Sora tries to remember what he explained about Ventus yesterday, since whatever it was he must have forgotten to mention that Ventus' body has been asleep without a heart or soul in it for over ten years. "I gave him his heart back," he says slowly, thinking, "just yesterday; this is the first time he's been able to do anything since then."

Aerith laughs at that, a light bewildered sound, "I see," she says softly, shaking her head, "Sora your friend is fine. If that's the case, I'm sure he just over-exerted himself too quickly and his body couldn't keep up. He'll wake up soon, but I'll give him some potions to help speed up the process."

"I really don't know how you do it sometimes," Cid says, while Sora's still a bit dizzy from the sudden relief of knowing Ventus will be fine. Sora's not really sure how he does it either.

He doesn't say that though, Yuffie bursting through the doors before he has a chance to respond.

"There you are, it's nearly noon why are you still in bed –" she pauses, looking around to see more than just Sora in the room "–what the _hell_ are all of you doing in here? Are you guys having a party? Without me?"

"No, that's not what we're doing." Cid finally says, when it's clear she's waiting for a reply, "You came here for something?" He continues, when she doesn't say anything else.

"Oh right!" She explains, slamming a fist into her open palm. "Ienzo's looking for you Sora, he's pretty mad you haven't checked in. Well, as mad as that blank faced weirdo gets anyway."

"Could you stop making fun of the kid?" Cid asks, dragging a hand down his face.

"Nope!" Yuffie cheerily exclaims, popping the p. "It's fun, and he makes it so easy. Now come on, get going before he gets annoyed enough he actually leaves his little nerd lab."

He hesitates, looking back to where Aerith is still seated beside a sleeping Ventus, but she waves him off. "Go on Sora, he's fine and I'll be right here with him."

He nods, turning away, "Call me if we wakes up while I'm gone, okay?"

"Of course," Aerith agrees brightly, as Yuffie clasps around his arm and begins to drag him away.

.

.

-0-

.

.

"What?" Sora says, looking back towards the door Yuffie had left through, as if she'll be there to tell him that this was all just some cruel joke at his expense.

"I said," Ienzo says, one hand reaching up towards his fringe, before settling back at his side. "That if we were correct about what Xehanort wants to do, your friends should be fine." Ienzo opens his mouth, then closes it, sighing. "Their plans have changed since my nobody's time as part of their Organization but we were always specific in our intentions, even if it did not seem so. We weren't meant to kill you, not if we could avoid it. You were necessary to our plans, and your friends are necessary to his. I cannot tell you where they are but I am almost certain they are safe."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am not, it is impossible to say this with 100% certainty. But there are some things that are suspect, and like I said there is my own prior knowledge of how the Organization used to work. For example, I'm sure you've been informed that the only signal I could trace was yours, before your phone presumably died. The same should have been true for them, no matter where they were, or if they truly were gone, so that leads me to believe that their devices have either been destroyed, or the signal was somehow being purposefully blocked."

"There's something else," Sora says, because he needs the whole story before he can even begin to put his hopes in this.

"Ah, you have always been perceptive despite appearances. If I tell you this, you must promise not to share it. It will bring undue… concern from the others that I would rather do without."

"As long as no one's in danger, then yeah." Sora offers, and Ienzo nods.

"I would expect nothing less, but you can rest assured that there is no present danger. If you must know, while you were away, one of the new Organization members tried to take something from the lab." Sora stiffens, looking over at Ienzo in alarm. "They did not take it, you might not know this, and I don't mean to brag, but I am quite strong. The point is that it was someone I once knew who came. And the words he said to me further confirm my suspicions. You, that boy you awoke, your friends, they are necessary for Xehanort to reach his end game plan, and he would not cast them away so easily."

"So, you're saying they're still alive?" The word come out breathless, like every part of him simultaneously cannot believe it is true but so desperately wants it to be.

"There are very good odds that they are. That he took them so they could stop interfering anymore with his plans until they are necessary." Ienzo hesitates again, but this time speaks before Sora has to prompt him, "We are working on something together, and we will continue even though I worry now that that is part of their plot as well. However you continue your journey as well, because if I am right Xehanort will show them before you again, and though it will be dangerous that may be the only chance you get to save them."

"Ienzo, I –"

"I did not tell you this so you could rush foolishly into danger. I cannot even imagine what they would do to me if they found you did this due to my words. And I have also… no matter, that was all I had to say, you may go now, there has been no change regarding our other matter."

"Thank you, I really can't thank you enough. And don't worry, I'll get your friends back too!"

"Excuse me? I do not –"

"Bye Ienzo!" Sora shouts as he leaves the room. Yuffie was right about one thing, riling Ienzo up is kind of fun.

.

.

-0-

.

.

"You said you wouldn't do anything stupid." Leon says, coming up beside him.

"I'm not," he replies, dropping his gaze from the sky above them back down to the keyblade in his hands.

"Of course," Leon says, and Sora can hear the eye roll in his tone, "that's why you're out here all on your own, keyblade in hand like you're getting ready to leave. Wasn't aware you could even do that without a Gummiship –and I know you aren't using those corridors."

"No, I'm not. I didn't either." Sora lifts his arms, then drops them, "They're waiting for me somewhere. I have to."

"You can't go at this alone."

"I can't ask you guys to come with me, I can't risk that again." Sora can still see their faces as the heartless whisk them away, can still hear their voices. Can still remember the feeling of emptiness and helplessness he had felt when it happened. Can remember it clearly, because it hasn't really left him since it happened.

Leon sighs, "Sora, I know you well enough to know that _you_ know they wouldn't want you to do this. You aren't going to lose us if you reach out."

His hand tightens around his keyblade. "Even if I did, you guys are still busy around here, and things have been getting worse recently." It's true, it doesn't stop it from feeling like an excuse.

"We might have our obligations to Radiant Garden, but that boy –Ventus, you told us what happened to him. You don't have to go off alone, I don't think you could stop him from going with you even if you tried. He's kind of like you in that regard actually." Sora wonders if it would be weird to say that it actually makes Sora like him.

"He's sleeping, he deserves actual rest. And, and they're out there _waiting_ for me." He repeats, a bit too quickly, a bit too desperately. "Every second I'm here, not looking for them, they're out there wherever he's keeping them and I –" I'm scared. For them, for me, about everything. Has felt fear like a shadow haunting his every step since that day.

Leon puts a hand on his shoulder, looking out over the hill they'd been standing on, Radiant Garden really is so beautiful. "They'd want you to be safe, they wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Wait until he wakes up again Sora. Help us out around here in the meantime, then you can go."

Sora hesitates, Leon's not wrong but…

"I'm not really asking, but I also know that if you really want to leave then I can't stop you. Think about it." He gives Sora's shoulder a squeeze and then turns, leaving.

And Sora stays, alone, again.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

He thinks about it, he stays.

Ventus shouldn't have to wake up with no one familiar around him.

Sora, despite everything, doesn't want to go out to war with no one familiar around him.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

Ventus wakes up 3 days later, and Sora find out by walking back into the hideout after going on patrol with Yuffie to find Ventus at the kitchen table devouring a mountain of food, Aerith humming as she flits about the kitchen tending to various dishes.

She turns as they enter, smiling widely, "Oh Sora you're back, I was just about to call you. Ventus woke up just a little while ago with quite the appetite. Not surprising if he hasn't eaten in years."

"It's delicious." Ventus says between mouthfuls.

"Nice to see you awake sleepy head," Yuffie says, pushing past Sora to grab herself a plate. "Come on Sora, I'm starving, so I know you must be too."

He sits and eats absently as the rest of them talk around him, Sora hasn't talked all that much since arriving here so no one mentions his silence, but he notices the looks Ventus keeps throwing his way. He ignores it, thinking of what Leon had told him.

Ventus is awake, which means he can leave now right? Doesn't even have to ask really, Leon just said he had to wait till he woke up, technically.

He sighs, resisting the urge to tug at his hair. If he could stop flipping between wanting to do everything by himself, and keep as many people close as possible, that would be great. It would be absolutely fantastic.

.

.

-0-

.

.

"Okay, let's go." Ventus says as they close the door to their temporary room.

Sora doesn't reply, because he's not sure how he wants to reply.

Ventus rubs the back of head, looking over at Sora from the corner of his eye. "I know how it feels to want to chase after someone, to think that if you don't they'll disappear right in front of you. I also know that going off on your own isn't the greatest idea."

Why does it feel that lately, everyone can see what he's thinking just by looking at his face?

"Don't forget that I lost people too Sora, that I'm looking for my friends as well. You're not alone here, you never are. You have my back, and I have yours; together we'll get all our precious people back."

It feels like something inside him is simultaneously curling up and tightening, and unfurling and loosening. He smiles, "Okay. Alright. Let's go, together."

Ventus beams.

-0-

They walk down the stairs quietly, Sora with a note gripped in hand. He doesn't want to wait till tomorrow, but he doesn't want to just disappear on the again. However, as they reach the main room he finds them already there, scattered around. Yuffie is sleeping with her head rested against the couch, though she startles awake when Leon reaches over to hit her lightly on the head.

"Stay safe you two," Aerith says as she presses a sack of potions and elixirs into Ventus' hands. "And keep in touch this time, please."

"Yeah," Cid calls from his seat, "even if you don't have the Gummiship anymore a low powered thundaga will work just as well."

"I will," He promises.

"You better, and then maybe Squall will stop being such a useless worrywart about you."

"It's Leon." He says with a huff, "And yes, Yuffie, that is definitely me and not you." Yuffie cries indignantly at that and Ventus stifles a laugh from behind him.

"Sora," Aerith says, catching his attention once more, "I know we can't come with you, but we're still always with you. Take care of yourself, both of you, we'll all be here waiting no matter what happens."

"Okay," He manages through the sudden lump in his throat, "thanks."

"Now go, I know you two must be in such a rush."

Ventus nods eagerly, grabbing Sora's hand and leading them towards the door, "Really, thank you guys so much for your hospitality."

"Thanks for listening," Leon says as they reach the doors and Sora looks over, once again unsure of what to say but Leon simply nods, "alright, get going, I'd like to get _some_ sleep tonight."

It's enough to startle a laugh out of him, "Alright, we'll get out of your hair. And the next time we come back," he says, feeling a bit more confident, a bit more energetic, "I'll be bringing everyone back with me."

"That's the spirit!" Yuffie exclaims, both arms shooting up as she falls backwards on the couch. Aerith laughs softly into her hand.

"I'll see you guys."

"We'll see you."

And he leaves, but not alone, and that, that really does feel right.

-0-

"You have a glider right?" Ventus asks as he summons the armour around himself. "We used mine to get here but if you've been travelling around you have one right?"

"Glider? You mean the floating skateboard?"

"The flo- I guess? Everyone's looks different. Don't you know what a glider is?"

"I don't even know what the armour is. I didn't even know I could do this until… until after."

"Wait, really?" Ventus asks, looking over at him as he tosses his keyblade into the air and it disappears in a cloud of light, "Then how'd you figure it out, or even get the armour." He sounds confused as grabs onto the glider(?) that materializes next to him. "It took Master Eraqus ages to think I was ready for this."

He hesitates, he still doesn't know why Vanitas told him how to do this, why he gave him the piece of armour in the first place. Was it really just so Sora could end up where he had? To get Ventus out of his heart? He could have done that then and there in Traverse town. So…

"Sora?"

He tilts his head, pondering, "Vanitas did… kind of?" His hand reaching up to touch the armour and activate it, "He gave me this anyway."

"He did _what_?" His expression is hidden beneath the armour, but Sora can feel the anger and bewilderment coming off him in waves as he mutters something under his breath. "Whatever, I guess. The keyblade armour protects us from the darkness of the lanes between. It can also be protection during a fight…" he trails off, then shakes his head. "The keyblade glider is something any wielder can summon, if they know how. They let us travel through the spaces, we can attack with them too. I always thought Aqua's was so cool, hers shot energy arrows."

"Mine shoots energy beams somehow." They come out of the pipe like structures at the back, and even though they face up they seem to be able to redirect themselves towards the heartless like some kind of heat-seeking missile.

"Oh that's so cool," Ventus says, sounds genuinely amazed from atop his glider, "I can't wait to see it, now let's go Sora, lead the way!"

He holds his keyblade up and pauses, remembering the way Ventus had done it. He throws it up, watching as it disappears into light, before reappearing right back next to him in its new shape. Ah, no pain, maybe the slight burning in his palm every time he summoned it was a clue he shouldn't have been holding onto it when he did this.

"Let's go."

.

-0-

.

Travelling with Ventus is odd, but not in a bad way. Sometimes they are just eerily in sync, like one person moving in two bodies. And sometimes they clash horribly, like they're seeing two completely different things and refuse to compromise.

It's odd sometimes, but travelling with someone by his side is something he's missed beyond words. Having someone he knows will have his back during battle, someone to talk to in their less busy moment. Just having someone there.

It makes every world feel brighter, more inviting.

He's missed this.

.

-0-

.

He lost Ventus somewhere back there, but he'd seen a black coat and he'd taken off before he could even think to call back a warning of where he was going. It's the first trace of them he's seen since that day, he can't just let it slip through his fingers. If Ienzo is right then one of them should know where his friends are, one of them should be able to lead him to them. He just needs one.

"Stop," he yells as the space between them empties, just an empty road spanning between them, "Get back here."

The figure slows at his calls, lowering his hood and turning as Sora catches up to him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show your face again." The younger Xehanort said and Sora grimaced, out of all of them it had to be him? "For a moment there I wondered if we had broken your poor little spirit."

"I'm not afraid of you" He spit through grit teeth.

"I never said you were, there are more ways to break someone than just fear and power."

"Do you get some sick satisfaction out of being as cryptic as possible you white-haired gremlin?"

Young Xehanort's eyebrow raises at that, but he doesn't reply, Ventus' voice cutting in from the distance.

"Sora? Sora where are you?"

His gaze follows the direction of the voice, before settling back on Sora. "So you did return his heart. Tell me, how did you manage that?"

Sora scowls, hand twitching as it prepares to summon his keyblade. "I don't owe you any kind of explanation."

"I suppose you don't," he says beginning to turn away, "But there's a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly."

"So what!" He calls out as the other walks away.

"There's no saving you." He says flatly, and Sora snaps, keyblade summoned from one moment to the next as he chases after him. He disappears into a corridor however, just as Sora manages to swing his keyblade down.

He tumbles to the ground with his momentum, panting as he stares down at the floor.

He screams, just as loud and pained as he had sounded then, and for a moment the cold winds of that world whip around him as tears well in his eyes.

"Sora? Sora! Are you okay?" He hears Ventus say, but it feels distant, the last words the other had said echoing again and again in his ears.

Sora doesn't need saving, even if he did he doesn't want it.

Sora has people _to_ save, what happens to him at the end of it is inconsequential.

.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

.

The world they are currently in reminds Sora of Destiny Islands, if only for the never-ending shoreline and acres of coconut trees that surround them. It's the most at home he's ever felt in a world that is not his own.

They landed a short while ago and are still just wandering around, if there's anyone alive on this planet they sure are hidden well.

He stops, sensing that Ventus is no longer beside him. The other had been trailing behind the whole time, wilting beneath the tropical heat, but now he's not even there. Sora whips around, only to find Ventus just down the path unmoving, staring out past trees towards a shoreline Sora can't see from here.

"Ventus?" He calls back, confused. Ventus raises a hand in response, but doesn't otherwise move from his position. "Ven, what's up?" He calls a bit louder as he heads back towards him. He does turn at that, glaring at Sora as he brings a finger to lips, before turning back towards whatever he's staring at.

Sora frowns, picking up his pace until he's next to him, looking out towards whatever has caught Ventus' attention.

A woman, staring silently out towards the horizon. There's something about her that seems almost serene, but her ash white hair give away her true demeanor. What really surprises Sora is that she has a keyblade –he hadn't known that any of the new members aside from Xehanort's various iterations could wield one.

"Aqua," Ventus says, quietly like he hadn't meant to say the word aloud.

" _Aqua_?" Sora hisses softly and Ventus turns to look at him eyes wide like he'd already forgotten that Sora was here with him.

Sora looks back at her, Chirithy's words ringing in his ears.

"Ventus, do you trust me?"

"Of course" Ventus says, confused but not hesitant.

"Then follow me, we're gonna get your friend back."

"Really?" Ventus asks, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Sora grins, "Really."

-0-

"Aqua!" Ventus calls as Sora tries to sneak around them. As well as one can sneak on an open shore anyways. At least for now he has the cover of the treeline.

He watches Aqua's head snap towards Ventus, eyes lighting up in a way Sora has never seen gold eyes do before, before they dim and harden.

"Even now you taunt me!" She shouts face grim as she changes her grip on her keyblade to take a more offensive stance. "How much more do you want to take from me?"

"No!" Ventus shouts, pained even as he summons his own keyblade in response, "Please Aqua you have to believe me, it really is me."

She shakes her head, laughing, "Ventus is gone, asleep, lost. You're nothing more than a figment of my imagination here to torture me more for my failures." She grins, though there is nothing kind in it, as she kicks her feet and starts off towards him, "You won't be able to do that if I smash your illusion to pieces though."

Their keyblades clash in a rain of sparks that sends Ventus flying down the beach. Sora winces alongside him, Ventus has gotten his strength up since first waking up, but a battle like this isn't Sora would want him to face alone. He'll have to though, for now.

He loses track of the conversation as he approaches the two of them. Aqua thankfully too engrossed with Ventus to notice.

"Aqua _please_ ," Ventus cries as he manages to land a hit that sends her flying towards the ground, "I don't want to fight you, I just want us all to be together again. We'll always find each right? No matter how far apart we go. No matter where we end up. You made us those wayfinders to remind us of that. So come back now. Come _home_."

Aqua blinks, the light he had first seen when she had first noticed Ventus reappearing in her eyes, "V-Ven? Is that really you?"

 _Now_.

He's not really sure what he's doing as he tackles her and reaches for the part of her that he knows is in there, just clouded and shrouded by the years within the Dark realm.

Like with Ventus, for a moment he feels like he's somewhere else, this time drowning in a sea of black that is choking and cloying as it pulls him down deeper. At the centre, what he's moving towards, he sees her, a beacon of light and blue in this darkness, but it's dim. Dimming further as he approaches. He reaches out, trying to reach her faster.

"Aqua," He tries to say, but though the words leave his mouth he can't seem to hear him in this space. It doesn't matter though, she reacts, uncurling slowly as her head twists to try to find what she had just heard. "Aqua," he says again, because even if he can't hear it she apparently can. "Over here, come on."

She spots him, her eyes widening in alarm as if she's just noticed where she is. "Take my hand" He says, and the alarm fades as her expression turns resolute. She reaches out, and they connect.

Sora pulls, and the darkness around them shatters.

-0-

He wakes to tears, sitting up as he grabs his jacket that someone had used to give him a makeshift pillow. There's a heaviness in his bones, like something is trying to weigh him down.

"Ven, oh Ven, I never thought I'd see you again. I thought that I'd lost both of you forever." He hears Aqua say as he blinks the bleariness from his head.

"Aqua I need to _breathe_." Ventus moans, and when he feels well enough to look over finds him being crushed within Aqua's arms. (Her hair is a bright blue now, it suits her so much better than the white that had dulled her earlier). His words are petulant, but there are tears streaming down his face too, and he's hugging her back just as fiercely.

Looking at the two of them almost hurts.

Eventually Aqua relents, releasing him from her hold, but her gaze is still so fond, looking at him as if he might just disappear if she takes her eyes off of him.

"Sora!" Ventus says as he notices him, "You're awake! You really did it, she's back!"

She does tear her eyes off of Ventus at that, staring at Sora with a similar kind of fondness he isn't sure he deserves.

"I am, thank you, I always knew you'd come for me."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. But that can wait, I think I can return the favour, one I didn't think I'd ever be able to repay. You are looking for your friends right? My time before just now is snatches, slippery like water in my fingers. But I remember where he held them, and I can lead you to them."

This time it's Sora who feels like he might burst into tears.

"Really?"

She smiles, soft and kind as she reaches one hand to ruffle his hair. "Yes, really. Now let's go," she says, standing up and dusting off her clothes, "I have a decade's old grudge to settle, I won't let that man get away with this anymore."

Sora nods eagerly, he can definitely get behind that.

.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

.

Aqua leads them quietly through the world, down corridors and paths Sora is sure aren't even there until they're already walking down them. She walks with purpose though, and Ventus walks easily along with her. Sora keeps a steady pace just behind them, slow and purposeful, as his nerves make him shaky.

"This feels too easy," he mutters, they haven't come across a single person, not even a heartless.

"You aren't even supposed to know this place exists, Xehanort had no reason to guard it –for all his plans he really is nothing more than fool." Aqua spits, voice bitter in a way that sounds more like before he brought her back, and she shakes her head as if she notices it too, trying to rid the bleak tone by force. "It works out for us though, so I'm not complaining, sometimes things work out in the best way possible, even if it seems unlikely."

"That's… true I guess." Sora hasn't really trusted his luck to hold out though, as of late. He just keeps on walking, hoping that each step is a step closer to his most important people.

"Shh," Aqua says suddenly, even though they hadn't spoken in a while. "We're here." She announces, stepping aside as if to further emphasize the large gray door towering over them. "He's kept them in these pods, I think it maintains them in some sort of stasis until he has use of them."

Sora puts his hand on the door, staring at Aqua waiting for something to happen. For an alarm to sound, for anything, because he feel's silly. For how much he's suffered in their absence, for how empty he's felt since then, to just get them all back so easily as if they had been just gone on vacation and not taken by the villain they'd been fighting against for years.

"Come on Sora, you've been waiting for this right?" Ventus asks, hesitant yet firm. It startles him, but it's enough that his determination hardens and he opens the door.

Nothing happens as the door swings open, which calms the nerves mounting in him so much that as it swings he falls in with it just barely avoiding tumbling to the floor. As he straightens from his stumbling he looks up to see them, all of them, and he freezes.

He tries to say their names, but the words stick in his throat and suddenly he can't do anything but stand and stare at them. They look good, fine, surely much better than Sora must look. From behind him he hears Aqua and Ventus talk as they move around and suddenly the pods open, steam floating upwards as water spills out.

He takes a step forward as he watches them all take a slowly step out of their makeshift cages, rubbing their eyes. He can see Ventus and Aqua approach the others, and it's all he really needs to feel free to run up to Kairi and Riku and near tackle them to the ground. The only reason he doesn't is that between the two of them they react quickly enough to hold him up.

"Sora," Kairi says, voice light and confused, "what's happening?" She asks as she rubs his back and Sora relaxes despite himself.

"Are you okay?" Riku asks, ever the worrywart, head lifting to scan the area around them "Where even are we?"

He ignores both of their questions, unable to do anything but cry, big heaving sobs that shake his entire body. He can feel their worry increase at his tears but all Sora can do is grip them both tighter, words stuck in his throat as he continues to cry.

They're here.

They're alive and they're here right in front of him.

They're alive, and they're here, and Sora feels like he can finally breathe again.

"I've missed you both so much," he finally manages to choke out between breaths.

He can still sense their confusion, but he doesn't care for it as they both hug him tighter.

"We're right here Sora." Riku says.

"And we're not going to leave you," Kairi agrees.

 _Please don't_ , Sora thinks, _not again_.

He wouldn't be able to do this, not a second time. Barely managed it this time.

He ignores all that for now though, focusing instead on how they're here, and how he'll do anything to make sure it stays that way.

* * *

Just gonna copy paste my a/n from ao3 for this one:

(Funfacts about this fic that canon cannot take away from me.

The world where YX and Sora talk? Shibuya. fuck you Nomura and you're lies.  
The world where they save Aqua? Moana's island, which I think is a movie very fitting of KH themes, and even more so for what takes place in it in this fic. It's also if i think about it, makes sense that Aqua is not able to be saved when they go to look for her. All the trailers ahve always shown Sora as the one who pulls her from the darkness, so of course Riku and Mickey were destined to fail. :')  
Also for the purposes of this fic (because I'm too lazy to find the article where Nomura answered the question to figure out which it is) Aqua is not a nort, simply twisted by the darkness she spent so long in. She works with Organization vaguely, enough to know things, but she's not a part of it. What she was doing in Moana's world? :) secret

Also sorry Dilan and Aeleus, trailers have forgotten about you so so have if I'm being honest, they're somewhere, maybe they're even norted again if Even is, inconsequential to this fic, so is whatever Cloud is doing tbh.)

Till next time!


	4. Cross the line

And here's the last chapter, finally!

* * *

 _Cross the line_

 _"They can take your world. They can take your heart. Cut you loose from all you know. But if it's your fate, then every step forward will always be a step closer to home."_

He's not sure how long they stay like that, a half embrace as Sora cries unable to stop, but eventually Aqua's voice cuts through the room. "We need to get going, Xehanort might not have many defenses here but I'm sure there's some kind of alert system for this room."

Even with the warning, it takes Sora second to disentangle himself from them, giving them a watery smile that doesn't exactly abate the confusion still lingering in their eyes.

"So is anyone going to explain what's going on here?" He hears Lea ask and the familiarity of it startles a laugh out of him, so straight to the point despite the circumstances.

"Not now, we have to go," Ventus responds and Sora can almost _feel_ the way Lea stiffens despite not being able to see him. He turns his head and sure enough, Lea is standing there, mouth agape just staring at Ventus who is tugging at an equally bewildered Goofy and Donald, trying to get them to move towards the door.

" _Ro-Roxas_?" Lea says weakly, an open sincerity to his expression that makes Sora feel bad for the reply that is coming.

"Hmm?" Ventus replies, this time pausing long enough to turn to look at Lea, "I'm Ventus, and it's n– oh I remember you! You're that boy from Radiant Garden, Lea right? Where's your blue haired friend, Isa was it?" He stares up at Lea in slight awe, like it's the size of him that's surprising, and then looks around as if Isa is just hiding around the corner. Lea's face twists at that, a frown tugging down his face.

Oh? Sora wasn't expecting that, though he supposes he doesn't really know much about Lea's life before the organization, and only bit's and snatches of what Ventus' was like.

"Ven, later please? We'll have plenty of time to talk and explain things once we've safely left this world." Aqua says, looking over the group, "There's more of us now, so we should travel a bit faster this time, and I'm sure you all feel a bit unsteady on your feet after that stasis, but please, bear with it for now."

There is a collective nod among the group and Sora turns back to Riku and Kairi, who look a bit more sure, more steady, than they had just a few moments ago.

"Alright let's go." He says, grabbing them by the hands and pulling them along, and he can't remember the last time he felt so simply happy.

.

-0-

.

They escape easily, just as easily as they arrived.

Maybe too easily, he can't help but feel.

And this time around, Sora isn't going to ignore that feeling.

This time, Sora's going to be ready for it, and they'll win, for real this time.

.

-0-

.

He's thankful that of the three of them, at least Aqua thought to go to Radiant Garden to borrow a Gummiship. Sora would've gone straight to them by himself without even a thought, and he knows Ventus wouldn't have fared much better. But while Sora's been travelling just fine with his glider and armour, that wouldn't have worked with all of them, not without protection from the darkness.

He realises that now, as they all climb aboard the ship, but he doesn't think he would've even considered it until it was time to go, and he wouldn't have been able to do it, to get them off world. Kairi and Lea would've been fine, and maybe even King Mickey and Riku, but what about Goofy and Donald.

"What are you thinking about?" Kairi asks, and Sora looks over at her and then at Riku who shifts his attention from everyone else back to him. He wonders if they both want to go join them, but don't because Sora can't seem to stop the way his body stiffens any time they're out of reach.

He sighs, "That I don't think things through enough." Kairi's brows furrow at the statement while Riku turns fully, concern on both their faces. "And that sometimes I think too much, maybe." He adds, thinking back on the past few days, weeks.

"…Sora"

"Don't worry," He says quickly, cringing at the tone of the words and then at how easily it makes tears well in his eyes. "I just really missed you guys you know," he says instead, "I really missed all of you."

The rest of the Gummiship quiets at that, all eyes on him, and Sora rubs the tears from his eyes, embarrassed. "I'm just really happy right now, having you all back here."

And he'll make sure it stays that way.

-0-

When the Gummiship lands Yuffie and Leon are already there, Yuffie bouncing beside him waving her arms up at them.

"Oh, how did they know we'd be back? I doubt they've been standing there all this time." Aqua muses as she maneuvers the Gummiship down, from beside her Donald seems to be muttering something that Aqua simply nods at.

"I sent Ienzo a message when we got back aboard the Gummiship," Sora replies, he'd promised Aerith he'd let them know when they were on their way back this time after all. He'd messaged Ienzo though, because he knew the other would relay the message and would be the least likely to call him in response. He'd been right, and by the way his phone had not buzzed again aside from Ienzo's simple reply of 'received, I will pass the message along' the rest of them had probably understood Sora's implied meaning.

Sora sees it coming before it starts, and he can tell Goofy does too the way he moves towards Donald, one hand already reaching out to hold him back –probably some kind of sixth sense from travelling together for so long. It doesn't help, as soon as they step off the Gummiship whatever was restraining him doesn't seem good enough as he scrunches up, his face almost red as he stomps his feet on the ground.

"I've been patient, I waited, but can someone tell me what's going on now! We went to battle and then –and then I don't remember anything! Suddenly we woke up somewhere else with two people I've never seen before and a –" He gestures at Sora, as much as he can while Goofy calmly has him by both shoulders, practically floating in his rage, his words almost intelligible in his anger. Given by the way Kairi, Lea, and Ventus are squinting, he thinks maybe it is to some, "–a Sora! Weird Sora!" He finishes, huffing and puffing, and he'd take offense to that if it wasn't so true.

Mickey steps forward then, placing his hand against Donald's. It snaps him out of his fury, but doesn't stop an indignant huff, and the scowl he sets on them. "What Donald is trying to say, is that all of us are a bit confused, and we'd really like some answers. Aqua," Mickey says, an earnest and grateful look in his eye, "it's so good to see you well and _you_. But the last time me and Riku saw you the darkness…" He shifts, uncomfortable and Aqua stiffens hunching in on herself, Ventus flits to her side instantly, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "It seems like a lot has changed, and yet as far I'm aware my last memory was just minutes ago."

Yuffie groans loudly, all attention swinging to her. "Hey if we waited over a week for an answer, to get literally any kind of message, than you can wait a couple more minutes to get back to the Restoration Committee base alright! Aerith cooked a whole bunch of food once Sora – Ienzo, I guess – let us know you were on our way back and it smelled delicious!"

"A week?" Kairi says from beside him, breathless.

"Food?" Lea answers just as quickly, focused on the wrong thing Sora thinks.

"Wait!" Yuffie exclaims again, splaying her hands in front of her for a moment before turning away and sprinting down the path, "Let's go!"

Leon sighs, put upon and tired, "I hate to agree but just, it'll be easier to explain once we're all seated anyways." Leon turns his stare on him at that and Sora succeeds in not squirming under his gaze.

The duty of explaining everything falls mostly on him, given that he's been the one here for all of it. Everyone else only has what Sora has been able to bring himself to explain, however vague, or what they've seen themselves.

One last time, he supposes.

-0-

"Welcome back!" Yuffie and Aerith exclaim as they walk through the doors, Yuffie's slightly out of breath from having ran ahead of them.

There's a banner above them reading the same, and a mountain of food atop the table behind them. Over in the corner Ienzo sits typing something on the small screen he has brought with him, Cid looking over his shoulder either oblivious or ignoring of his displeased expression. They both look up at the exclamation though. Ienzo giving them all a nod before turning back to his screen, but Cid straightens, walking over to land a heavy hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Ya made it back kid! And here I was worried for nothing then." Cid says through a hearty laugh, and Sora laughs awkwardly, sliding out from under his hand and popping out behind him, giving Aerith and Yuffie a wide grin.

"You didn't have to do all this!" He says, even if he's glad they're as excited as he is about this, about having them all here.

"I told them the same thing, they were unmoveable in their ambition however," Ienzo says, still not looking up from his screen.

"Oh shut up!" Yuffie says, walking away from the group to go bother him.

Aerith tuts at that, but her smile returns, "How could we not, considering for a while we thought most of you were gone from this world, we simply had to celebrate you all finally coming back."

Lea, who was making his way towards the food stills at that, "So like, is anyone going to explain why people keep talking like we died? I've died two times now, I think I'd remember the third."

There's silence, and then a sigh, "We're here now," Riku says, and if he sees the way Sora stiffens he doesn't make note of it, "So could someone explain what happened. The last thing I remember we were at the keyblade graveyard and then…" here Riku stiffens, words faltering and Sora knows what he's remembering, after all Riku had been the last one. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Lea they had been taken so quickly. Kairi had been disoriented from trying to save Lea and Sora knows what that's like, she probably hadn't had time to process it either. But Riku, Riku had lasted the longest, he had fought, fought even once Sora hadn't wanted to anymore. Had found the strength Sora couldn't muster up after what had happened.

He feels Riku's arms land on his shoulders, and goes willingly as Riku turns him roughly. "Sora," Riku says weakly, a pleading look in his eyes Sora can't bear to look at so he turns away, staring at the floor. "Sora what happened? We were… I… I let you down."

At that Sora can't help but laugh, bitter and lonely; "Don't be silly, you kept me going, all of you did. It's not like you were the one who…" he trails off there, Sora hasn't been able to admit to anyone what happened right at the end, the only one who knows is Riku and he knows Riku can tell what it is he meant to say. "You all fought hard, none of us saw that coming." He says instead.

"Want to fill the rest of the class in?" Lea drawls, "Or gonna keep staring lovingly into each other's eyes?"

"Lea!" Kairi exclaims.

"Whatever, we're all thinking of it. And I'm sure you want to know why the last thing you presumably remember is being carried away by a tidal wave of heartless."

"Well… yes, but still! Will you ever learn tact?"

"Both of you quiet down, and then maybe Sora can explain, okay?" Mickey says, in the same tone Sora has seen him take when Goofy and Donald get too riled up. (Or, more accurately, Donald gets too riled up at Goofy.) Kairi deflates, quieting down, chastised, and Lea turns back towards the table of food.

Attention turns back towards him (though Aqua, Ventus, and the Restoration Committee are conveniently distracted with each other) and Sora fidgets, moving away. "Uh, right! Let's all sit down first!"

And so they all sit, Sora finding himself squished between Riku and Kairi as everyone else settles in around them. "You were there for the start, we all went to the Keyblade Graveyard to fight and then… those heartless appeared. There were so many, and they were relentless and eventually…" He trails off, reminds himself that they aren't gone, that they're right here in front of him and they aren't going anywhere, "Eventually they got all of you, Xehanort apparently trapped you guys in these pods –Aqua might know more about than me. But, yeah, after it took you guys I guess the amount of heartless was too much for the world to hold up and it got consumed –fell apart and I woke up in Traverse Town again." He trails off again, and this time doesn't have to pick up again because Aerith takes over, filling them in on what Sora had told them that first time around.

The rest of them pitch in, Aqua and Ventus helping out more as the story goes on and Sora is so very grateful, he doesn't think he could say it all over again, especially now that they're all here. For some reason a comfort and an inexplicable pain all at once.

"… and that's how we found you all," Aqua finishes, looking a little worse for wear after the whole explanation. And he thinks that reminding herself where she had been, what she had been doing, just a couple of days ago is no easier for her then it is for Sora to remember just giving up and crumbling back then and there.

"So we've been out of commotion for weeks," Mickey says grimly.

"Yes," Aqua agrees sadly, "But all is not lost, Xehanort's surety that Sora would falter with you all gone failed. It not only failed, but it got you two more fighters for your side –Ven and I."

"Oh gawrsh, we finally got seven lights!" Goofy says, looking positively ecstatic.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea, Aqua, and Ventus." Donald lists, "And of course, you still have us as back up."

"You're right!" Kairi exclaims, perking up, "We'll come out of this stronger this time, ready, Xehanort won't know what hit him when we're done!"

"Exactly. We'll rest up tonight and then plan tomorrow, we've already lost so much time, we need to stop him as soon as possible now." Riku affirms, and the mood in the room, that had turned somber as they retold the events passed, brightens again. Instead, there is determination as they prepare for tomorrows plans. The room grows loud as they begin to talk about other things, laughing and having fun.

Sora tries to join in, but he thinks about all of them going to face Xehanort again and his mind keeps conjuring up only the worst scenarios.

Of all of them leaving him behind again, except this time for good. Except this time the worlds are not so kind to give him them back.

"Don't do anything stupid." Leon reminds him quietly while everyone else is distracted. Sora doesn't respond, hands clenching around the fabric of his pants, Leon sighs, running a hand over his face. "It's not just me you'd let down if you did." Leon says softly, but backs up, walking over to where Mickey and Aqua are talking softly amongst the loud chatter in the room.

Sora knows that, he does. But even if it's stupid Sora can't just let it all happen again, not if he can stop it, even at the risk of himself.

It's stupid. It's so very stupid and they'd all be so upset if he went out on his own.

And yet, and yet.

-0-

Most everyone has retired for the night, and Sora sits by himself as he watches Aerith and Aqua clean up. He'd offered to help but the two had shushed him, continuing to work as they chatted.

He sits there and watches them, trying to resist the urge to go upstairs and check on all of them, to make sure they're all safe and sound, resting in their beds.

That they're actually there, and not somewhere he can't reach.

"It's hard to believe they're okay right?" Aqua says and Sora startles, noticing that apparently, they'd finished and Aerith had presumably retired for the night and that Aqua had settled in beside him. "I'm still searching for Terra, but I know he'll come back at the end of all this. But sometimes I look at Ventus and I'm not sure he's really there."

His breath catches, and when he turns to look at her she's staring straight ahead, eyes glistening. He looks back down, tears welling up.

"I felt like everything was pointless without them. I didn't even think I could still do it –and now they're just back like nothing happened at all." That somehow made it worse, that to them no time has passed. Every moment without them had felt eternal, the thought of the rest of his life without them, and they all just got to wake up like it had only been dream.

"I spent ten years in the realm of darkness –but I won't lie it felt much shorter, though even that was far too long. And to Ven it was just a nap, a long horrible nap. For so long the darkness taunted me with my failures, my faults, with their faces and their kind words before ripping it away all over again and laughing. Eventually I could not fight it anymore, and you… well you saw what that left of me." She turns to look at him, a watery smile on her face. "It's hard to believe I'm really here with you all. I keep thinking that maybe the darkness will rip this all from me too, that maybe none of it is really here in the first place. I can tell you feel the same."

"I just, I can't stand the thought of going out there again with them, what if this time is permanent? It's so stupid," he says, but thinks that of everyone, maybe Aqua will understand, "but I keep thinking if I just leave right now they'll be safe. That if I just take them all on myself at least I know that it's me and not them."

Aqua laughs at that, though there is no mockery in it, just a quiet understanding, "I think you three remind me too painfully of myself, Ventus, and Terra. You've all done so much better than we have though. I understand, I truly do, but you can't take the world on yourself, no matter your reasoning it's not worth what will happen." She sighs softly, "Fight with your friends, you're stronger together, I was too blinded by duty to realise that at first."

"Aqua…" He says, and then stops, how does he even word this? "You've been… you… back, for even less than me. How are you…" So put together, doing so much better than Sora is when even having them here with him can't seem to shake the unsettled feeling in his chest?

"Oh," She says, and lets out an honest laugh, seemingly hearing Sora's unasked questions "I trained to not let my emotions get in the way of what I must do, though I think it was partly due to that that I had been so blind back then. I saw only the end goal, tried so hard to not let anything else deter me. Right now that is almost a comfort to fall back to. But I promise you, I really am doing no better than you." She puts a hand over his, unfurling where it had been clenched, "We fight for what matters – for who matters – but sometimes we have to let those same people fight for us as well. We fight for each other, because it's what friends do, because sometimes being strong means knowing when to be weak."

"I'm scared," He says, and the admission feels like too much.

"That's okay. You know, I am too, I'm not sure I've ever been more afraid. But that's because we've never had more to lose, and that makes us stronger." Her hand squeezes his, "You've done so well for one so young, and I'm so sorry for what you've been through. You aren't alone though, your friends are here for you. But if you ever feel you cannot speak to them about this, you can always rely on me."

"Thank you," he says softly, too softly, as he begins to cry. Aqua hums in response, pulling him close, "Thank you," he says again, because Aqua put it into words, made his irrational thoughts make sense. And he thinks he might know what he has to do now.

"Any time, Sora, after everything you've done for me and my friends, this is nothing. Now off to bed with you we have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're like a mom sometimes, Master Aqua." He jokes and she grins.

"So I've been told, now sleep."

"Alright, alright."

.

-0-

.

When he awakes the next day, Ventus is gone from their shared room and instead Riku and Kairi are on his bed, Riku leaning over Kairi's shoulder to see whatever she's pointing at on her phone. Riku huffs a laugh at whatever it is and Sora watches, the two of them just there and alive and happy.

Riku's head tilts, and then he turns towards Sora, tapping Kairi on the shoulder as he does.

"Oh, Sora, you're finally awake!" Kairi says as Sora keeps staring, still half-asleep.

"Gm'rnin'" He mumbles as he sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning," Riku says as the two of them stand from Ventus' bed only to plop themselves back down on Sora's.

"You know we love you right?" Kairi begins with no preamble, so earnest Sora almost think she means something else –something not quite platonic, and Sora quite nearly falls out of his bed at the suddenness of it.

"Kairi!" Riku not quite shouts, so at least he's not the only one shocked by that.

"What! You would've just danced around it if I let you. I did my waiting, Aqua and then Leon both insisted we give Sora his space and I did!" Kairi says with a pout, glaring at Riku as Sora just sits there, bewildered.

"Still, you can't just, start with that!" Riku insists.

"And what was I supposed to do oh genius Master, huh?"

"I don't know, not that!"

Kairi throws her hands up, exasperated, "Well then you can't call my idea bad if you didn't even have a plan."

"Hey –hey guys, what are you talking about?" He interrupts, hasn't felt this way since they were little and they'd argue about something that happened in a book they'd read that Sora had usually never heard of. And just like then they'd turn at him when he'd interrupt, faces all scrunched up until they noticed him and then they'd relax, argument forgotten.

For a brief moment his memory overlaps, and it's like they're kids before any of this ever even happened to them.

Kairi reacts first, one hand reaching out to cup his cheek, "When you left me behind, I knew you'd come home, for a while I didn't even remember, but I still knew someone was coming home to me. That no matter what they were safe, we're together now but even when I was alone you were both with me, and I always knew you'd all come back home to me."

Riku puts his hand on Kairi's shoulder, "When I got trapped behind the door to darkness, you searched for me, and you looked. You never gave up hope because just like I knew you were safe, you knew the same of me even if you didn't have the proof, and that despite the distance we'd see each other again. The time you slept, it was hard, but I knew at the end you'd come back out and be just the same as always."

His hand raises to meet Kairi's as his brows furrow, "I don't, what are you guys trying to say." Sora would always come home to them, he knows this, they know this, why are they talking about it.

"Every time you run off we know you're coming home. No matter what happens I know you're safe out there." Kairi says softly, "And this time…"

"This time we left you alone without that." Riku finishes for her.

"That's not your fault," He says instantly, because it isn't, "Xehanort tricked us, none of us saw that coming."

"Idiot, of course we know that." Riku says, flashing him a quick smirk.

"It doesn't mean we can't be sorry for what you had to go through, I don't know what I would do without the two of you." Kairi says.

"I have some ideas," Riku mumbles, face turning somber in the kind of way that he and Kairi always hate to see, so he reaches over and pinches his cheek. "What was that for." Riku snaps, slapping Sora's hand away and rubbing his now red cheek.

"If you're going to try to cheer me up try not getting all sad about things yourself," He huffs as Kairi giggles, hand slipping away from under Sora's as she brings it to cover he mouth.

"Excuse me for –"

"You're excused." He and Kairi chorus, cutting him off.

"This isn't the point." Riku says, exasperated but fond as he shifts. "Sora, we can't change what's happened, and we can't control what's going to happen either. But I swear to you that it's going to go differently this time. We're going to go there together, and we'll fight together and then we'll all finally go home together."

"No matter what," Kairi agrees, "we're all in this together. You're not fighting here alone, even if we aren't by your side." She puts her hand over his heart. "We're right here with you, just like you're always in ours."

He reaches up to grasp her hand, and even though he thinks it might be a little tight Kairi doesn't even flinch under the hold. "I don't want to risk losing any of you again."

"You won't," Riku says quickly, so assured.

"You can't know that for sure."

"I can't," Riku agrees, again far too quickly, so simply. "But I'm going to promise it anyways, and make sure it happens."

"Me too," Kairi says, fierce and determined and so very beautiful, "I've trained hard, and I'm gonna make that old man regret ever even thinking of messing with my two most important people."

You shouldn't have to, he wants to say. Sora wants to keep them both as far away as possible from this, wants to keep all of them far, far away. But they're right, everyone's been right. Sora has always known that, somewhere deep down, even when it was hard to believe. Even when it is still hard to believe.

"We love you," Kairi says again, "We love you and whatever's going on in that head of yours we aren't going to let happen."

Riku shifts until he's right beside Kairi, reaching out and grabbing Sora's other hand. "My friends are my power right? You'll be ours, and we'll be yours. No more going off on our own, leaving each other behind, no matter what."

"Okay," He says, leaning forward pulling their hands closer to him. "Okay." He says, a little more desperately, clinging to their arms as if they're a lifeline, pulling them forward as they easily wrap their arms around him.

He sighs, the breath leaving him in a gasp, and before he knows it he's crying. Deep, heaving sobs that would leave him shaking were they not holding him so tight.

He cries, but he feels all the lighter for it, every last remaining weight removed finally gone from his mind. And despite his tears, smiles.

.

.

-0-

.

.

They stay there for a while, and when they finally disentangle themselves, all their eyes red-rimmed from tears, it is with laughter and smiles.

Riku and Kairi head down first, to give Sora time to get ready and let the others know they can commence the meeting soon.

That was about half an hour ago, he thinks, as he descends down the stairs, only to be immediately tackled to the ground.

"Sora!" Donald yells, grumbling as Goofy picks the two of them off the ground, just to envelop the two of them in a tight hug. "Goofy put me down!" He squawks as Sora laughs.

"No-sir-ee, no can do. Feels like ages since the three of us have been together." It had been, at least to Sora it felt like, he's glad to see he's not the only one.

"I missed you guys," he says genuinely, hugging back just as hard.

"Put me down!" Donald insists, as if Goofy and Sora can't feel the way he's hugging them back just the same.

"You look better," Goofy says instead, ignoring Donald's indignant huff at being ignored.

"Thanks," Sora says simply, he feels better too.

"You look way better. More like our Sora," Donald agrees, pulling out both his arms from Goofy's grasp to pull at Sora's cheeks. "A good ol' smile on your face, now that's what I like to see."

Goofy laughs as he finally releases them, both of them landing with a dull thud.

"Alright!" Mickey exclaims, "Let's get this meeting started." He says it firmly, no nonsense, but when Sora looks over he's gazing at them with a smile, and it makes Sora's own grin widen.

"Okay," Mickey says as the three of them join the group, at the table "We have an advantage now, our 7 lights to as far as we're aware, Xehanort's still 12 darkness's. If there was ever a time to strike it would be now, while we have the advantage."

"We don't know where they are though." Lea says, leaning heavily on one arm.

"Aqua, do you know?" Ventus asks.

Aqua shudders, rubbing one arm. "No, not clearly, and even if I did I'm sure they would've moved from there from now. We invaded a place they deemed safe, and with my defection, their information has been compromised. Xehanort is old and a fool, but he is no idiot. He would know better than to stay at the same place."

"So we got nothing." Donald grumbles.

"Even if we did find where they were, it'd be walking onto their territory. At least at the Keyblade Graveyard we were on even ground to an extent. Without knowing, we'd be walking into what could be a trap." Riku says, head tilted as he thinks.

He feels like his heart nearly stops at the sentence, and the rest of the meeting goes by in a blur. He pitches in occasionally, feels the words leave his mouth even if the meaning is lost, Riku's words echoing in his head. All he manages to get is that without a location, a neutral location, they're at a standstill. Unless they're willing to take the risk of being at a disadvantage.

 _A trap, a trap,_ _ **a trap**_ _._

Not again, not ever again.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

He has a plan, it's a stupid plan, but it's a plan.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

He slips away during a patrol, an errant unversed just the excuse he needs to get away. He looks back once he thinks he's run far enough away, standing still for a few moments as he waits to see if anyone has followed him.

Well, anyone else.

"I know you're there," he says into the empty space once he's sure none of his patrol group had followed him. "Come on, there's no point hiding I'm not just guessing."

"What do you want?" Vanitas asks, appearing out of seemingly no where and Sora does _not_ jump because of it. "How did you even know I was there, even those two idiots can't tell."

"That's a need to know basis, and _you_ don't need to know." He says, as smugly as he can manage, because it's easier than explaining Sora can always tell when the other is nearby. Whether because of his connection to Ventus, or some connection to Vanitas that Ventus left behind in his heart, he doesn't know but it's always there, it's the same with Ventus too. He thinks Ventus would feel it as well if he didn't spend so much time denying it. Sora doesn't though, doesn't think he could. The people who have found safety and solace in his heart are important to him, even if they shouldn't be.

He feels connected and Sora doesn't know how to deny those he's connected to.

For whatever reason Vanitas seems nearly pleased by his response, huffing a laugh that almost doesn't sound mocking. "Alright keep your secrets; it's all the same to me. But you still haven't told me what you want."

"I want to know where you guys are hiding." He says, right to the point.

"And why do you think _I_ would tell you that?"

He crosses his arms and hopes Ventus won't ever find out about what he's about to say. "You want a rematch right? You and Ventus, for the x-blade. Ven won't fight you if you just come after him, he's not dumb. But there, in the final clash? He'd have no choice but to fight you."

"Oh wow," Vanitas says, full of maniacal mirth. "You'd use him like that, just for what? Some petty revenge? You're more like me than I would've thought if so, you stupid little light."

He doesn't rise to the bait, staring at the other steadily in the eye. Or where he presumes the others eyes would be, does he ever take that mask off? It's weird seeing it on when he knows what lies underneath. "Are you going to tell me or not."

"For a chance to fight Ventus again?" Vanitas says, a note of wonderment and desperateness all mixed together in his voice, "You have yourself a deal." He extends a hand towards him and Sora stares.

"If we're gonna shake on it it'd be nice to see who exactly I'm dealing with." He says, a bit bolder than he feels.

"That interested in seeing your doppelganger?" Vanitas asks as he lifts a hand towards his mask, "Don't give me that look, I'm sure that idiot spilled his whole little sob story at you as soon as he could." He dismisses the mask beginning to fade away from the center as he speaks.

His face, but the features are harsher, golden eyes glinting. His face, but hips lips are pulled into a smirk, inky black hair framing the other's features. Sora looks at him and thinks that he can see why Xehanort would want him as his vessel. Not that Sora would ever let him.

Still, it's not as unsettling to see his own face reflected so darkly back at him as he thought. It's just kind of weird.

"Like what you see?" Vanitas asks as he extends his hand out once again. Sora grimaces, looking down at Vanitas' hand before reaching out to grab it with his own.

"Just tell me where they are."

"For a chance to fight my other half one final time?" Vanitas says, a giddiness in his voice that is not reflected in his eyes. "Of course."

He leans in close, whispering the location into Sora's ear.

"See you there," he says, almost genuinely as he reforms his mask and disappears into a corridor.

Sora's mouth twists as he watches the other leave. He wonders what Vanitas would've done if Sora had suggested why he thinks Vanitas really wants to fight Ven again. The reasoning that seems so clearly written in his voice (in his face now that he's finally seen it) any time Vanitas has so much as mentioned the existence of his other half, that has seemed even more obvious ever since Ventus told him about the other.

Vanitas wants to be whole again, and who wouldn't, Sora can't imagine spending so long without half his heart, spending so long being rejected by his other half.

He doesn't think either Vanitas or Ventus would take kindly to that idea however; though hopefully they can figure it out.

Still, that's for later. With this information he can finally set the second part of his plan in motion.

"Sora, Sora are you over here?" He hears Aqua call as he heads back to the group, slight concern in her tone but no suspicion.

Good, he thinks, as he calls back. He timed it well then.

.

.

-0-

.

.

All of them fighting Xehanort on his own terms would be stupid. Too many risks involved if he had total control of the area, of their movements.

But if Sora faces them alone he can distract them. Keep them focused on him long enough that when the others arrive Xehanort won't be expecting them. Or at least get caught off guard.

That's his plan anyways, his hope.

He leaves the note on his bed, and quietly escapes out the window. For once glad that Ventus sleeps like the dead even now.

He has to do this, it's the only way he can see it turning out okay.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Young Xehanort had said that there was no saving him. And maybe there isn't, but as long as the rest of them end up safe, this will be worth it.

(But he's still going to try, because Sora doesn't want to leave them all behind, he'd just do it in a heartbeat if it meant saving them.)

.

.

-0-

.

.

"Here on your own, little misguided keyblade bearer?" He hears as soon as he lands and he shudders. Not even a second and he'd been found.

"It's enough to beat you." Sora says confidently, summoning his keyblade back into his hand as the armour dissipates around him.

"I knew you were foolish boy, but to be so openly idiotic. Or do you perhaps have a death wish after what I did to your precious little friends?"

"My friends are fine," Sora spits, hand tightening around his keyblade, "Unlike you when I'm done with you."

He charges, keyblade swinging but Xehanort avoids it easily, jumping backwards,

"Now, now, patience my boy. You may have come unprepared with your allies, but it does not mean I have done the same."

Sora stills as Xehanort spreads his arms, 12 oddly dressed figures appearing in a circle around him.

So they were wrong about the one vessel short thing, all the more reason to be here doing this.

"Once a seat of power for all Keyblade wielders," Xehanort begins, waving his hand lazily through the air, "here, I and my other selves can be one in Scala ad Caelum."

His arms lift as he finishes, and like a signal instantly the 12 figures descend coming right at him. He manages to change into guard form just as the first one reaches him, striking him and sending them both over the edge of the city centre, plummeting down the side of the deserted town.

"Where is he," the person hisses from behind the mask, and Sora instantly recognises him as Vanitas, "I told you because you said you'd bring him here."

"He'll be here, they'll all be here," Soon, eventually, even Sora's not sure when.

Vanitas laughs, harsh and grating, "I'd be amused you played me, _lied to me_ , if I wasn't so very fucking pissed at you right now."

"Sorry," He offers, looking beyond the other to where three more figures are coming at him, "we can discuss this later." He says as he hits the other with the butt of his keyblade, causing him to back off as he doubles overs, and Sora shoots off, running up the wall towards the three new enemies. Shooting blasts of fire as he approaches them.

One falters under the onslaught, but he knows it won't be for long. Still he uses the fallen figure as a jumping stone, catapulting himself off him and using the momentum to strike roughly at the two left from behind. While they recover he speeds back up the rest of the way, finally reaching flat ground again.

"You survived," Xehanort says, amused, "Let's see for how long you can keep it up."

Sora breathes out through his nose, adjusting his grip on his keyblade.

Long enough, he hopes.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

Sora has never felt more tired in his life he muses dully as he just barely blocks one strike, before getting hit by another sending him crashing into the nearest building.

He tries to stand, but his legs give out under him, too weak to support him. His magic is too drained to cast cure so he fumbles into his pocket for an elixir, a potion, anything at all to help him. He finally finds it, moving it up towards his mouth so he can uncork and drink it before it is kicked from his hands.

A keyblade settles beneath his chin, and he recognises it as the Younger Xehanort's, there are other figures beside him, but his vision is too blurred from the pain to be able to tell which ones these are. At least most of them have taken off their masks at this point.

"When I said you could not be saved, I didn't think you'd run so heedlessly towards your death." He says, almost apologetic and Sora spits, blood splattering over the other's keyblade. His eyes harden, "I see."

He removes his keyblade and without it's support Sora's head falls like a puppet without strings.

 _Ah, so this is it_ , he thinks, _I couldn't do it_.

The keyblade falls, and light illuminates.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stupid!" He hears through the ringing in his ears, "So stupid, and reckless! What did we just agree on!"

"Don't think we won't be having words about this once we win."

He blinks as the ringing fades, eyes readjusting, and then blinks again as if the site before him is but an illusion. One last bit of comfort before the end.

But no, Kairi and Riku really are there, berating him and rightfully angry, but there in front of him, keyblades out and ready.

Less dazed he can hear the sounds of fighting around him, and the shouts of frustration from the Organization members. Despite everything he feels his lips twitch up into a smile, his plan worked.

"Just look at you," Kairi yells, striking her keyblade out at Young Xehanort, who looks so pleasantly confused as the strike pushes him back, and the next one actually sends him flying, "Stop smiling! This was the worst idea you've possibly ever had and we all decided together that a dingy raft would take us to different worlds."

Riku grunts, distracted by his own fight, "Later Kai, maybe?"

"Fine," she yells, running off after her opponent, "But I'm still mad!"

He stares as they run off, trying to move to go after them but his body won't listen. He groans, and then groans again as something hits him on the head.

"Don't move!" Come's Donald's angry voice, and when he painstakingly tilts his head to look at him he finds him fuming, a concerned but stern faced Aqua right behind him.

"What you did was beyond stupid Sora, if you had come to us with this information we could've planned something better, less risky."

"You know why," He replies hoarsely and Donald yells, casting cura over him, and then another when his condition barely changes. It's enough for Sora's vision to stop spinning at least.

"I suppose I do, it doesn't mean I agree," She says softly, running a hand through his hair.

"This isn't working," Donald exclaims angrily, ignoring their conversation as he stomps his foot. "Even the strongest cure spell in my arsenal is barely making a difference."

"He's endured quite a bit, he'll heal fine but he needs a strong enough push to get him over that first hurdle." Aqua says, expression twisting, "Donald please your hand, we'll cast it together."

Donald grumbles but complies readily and Sora watches as the green light of Cura engulfs their weapons completely, collecting at the point where the weapons connect. A large soft ball of green forming until it gently floats over to him, engulfing him completely. He feels swallowed by a gentle but overwhelming sense of warmth, before a feeling of relaxation of overcomes him. Eventually it fades, leaving his body healed but still tired.

"Thank you both, really."

"Don't thank me, I'm angry, now I'm going to find Goofy and tell him you're okay because he was worried sick! An absolute mess you should feel ashamed." Donald insists as he storms off.

"He's talking about himself actually," Aqua says, laughing softly as she helps him up but says nothing more.

"Aren't you going to scold me too?" He asks, a bit confused at her nonchalance.

"No I think you have enough of that coming, and in this case I'm not sure I can be one to talk. But let's go shall we, we have scores to settle I think."

He nods, they do.

.

.

-0-

.

.

In the end, with all of them together, it's a bit anti-climactic. Xehanort's vessel's fall one by one to his friends as Sora keeps Xehanort busy.

He sees Ventus and Vanitas disappear at some point, during a break between clashes. In another he sees Lea with Isa pinned to the floor as he speaks, a second figure standing off to the side. As their number dwindles Sora catches Aqua embracing one of their members, and though Xehanort attacks again bringing his focus back in, he thinks he saw the vessels uncovered hair turning brown.

"It's over Xehanort," Sora says, throwing a round of thundaga at him, "Your vessels are defeated, and you won't escape from here unscathed, not with all of us still gathered."

"Do not presume to know victory so early." Xehanort says, Sora's magic disappearing with just a wave of his hand, a ball of darkness appearing at the ends of his fingers, "I plan for all inevitabilities, and if this time has failed I will simply start again!" He shoots it out at him and Sora moves to dodge except his feet suddenly won't move.

"It's over," Xehanort says, face twisted into a horrid smile.

"Not again," A voice Sora doesn't recognise interrupts, slashing the ball of darkness in half and for some reason that causes Xehanort to cry out, doubling over in pain. "We've let you run amok for too long, this ends here."

"Xemnas?" Sora asks unsure, but the figure is different, the colours off.

"Terra," the man says, softly but sure, "I'm Terra."

"I will not lose! Not here, not when I'm so close!" Xehanort snarls, still hunched over. "You stupid moronic children and play-acting adults can't possibly defeat me."

"We'll too bad," Kairi calls, coming up beside him.

"We're taking you down, and it really doesn't matter what you say." Riku says from beside her.

"No, not at all, not after all the suffering you've caused." Aqua joins.

"No mercy after all, right Master? Isn't that what you always taught me?" Ventus agrees, a new glint in his eyes as he stares Xehanort down.

The rest of them join in, until all of them are there standing before Xehanort, together.

Sora grins. "This is the end of the line, you won't hurt anyone else ever again."

They extend their keyblades, light streaming out one by one, just like when Sora locks a keyhole, all of them centering on Xehanort who crumples under its strength.

"Kingdom Hearts is light," Sora shouts holding his keyblade high, "And because of that you never stood a chance at getting what you wanted."

His keyblade shines, bright like it has never been before, and he strikes.

And they win.

And it's finally, truly, over.

.

.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

.

.

"Stupid, idiotic, reckless," He hears Kairi yell as the dust settles, a sense of déjà vu overcoming him for a moment, and looks over to see her stalking towards him. "You live to make us worry don't you? What did we agree on, no going off on our own anymore! And what did you immediately do?"

"Kai, I –"

"No," She says, hands reaching out to cup his face pulling him close, "you shut up now." And then she kisses him.

Sora's eyes widen, then close, as he pulls her closer, embracing her. When they pull apart she's smiling at him, soft and happy.

"W-what," He says dumbly, but Kairi ignores him.

"You're so stupid, you had the two of us so worried. Riku almost ran straight after you when he read the note." She says softly, not moving away.

"As if you were any better." Riku says from beside him, and were it not for Kairi still holding onto him he would have jumped.

"Riku," he manages, eyes wide as he stares at Kairi who is laughing softly at his reaction.

"Don't even think about it," Riku says, before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"… _What"_ He says again, a whisper of a word, more to himself.

"We love you," Kairi says simply, "I told you that. Forever and always, no matter what, even if we're mad at you for doing something so obviously and horrendously stupid."

"We love you," Riku confirms, a slight pink tint to his cheeks, "And you had us worried sick."

His blush intensifies, and then worsens when Lea speaks, "Oh so all three of you need to get a room, really should've seen that one coming."

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Riku blushing as well, but Kairi simply grins.

"Ow!" Lea exclaims, "What the hell did you hit me over the head for woman?"

Aqua hums, "I was hoping to knock some tact into you, but I think you might be hopeless."

They laugh, and then laugh a bit harder at Lea's indignant cries.

"Come on, let's all head back, head home."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They head back to Radiant Garden first, Sora, Aqua, and Ven heading back first on their gliders. The Gummiship had been full on their way there, now with the new additions to their party it would be near impossible to get them all back on one ship.

They move quickly, and despite Sora feeling as though he might drop any second he can't help but grin, can't help but to want to jump and dance and run around.

It's _over_ , finally and truly over.

.

-0-

.

If he had thought that Aerith had cooked quite a bit when they'd come back the first time it was nothing compared to the feast they find when he opens the door.

Yuffie flings herself at him, near toppling over if Aqua had not steadied them, crying even as she laughs. Cid comes over and lifts the two of them up and Sora laughs, hugging them back just as fierce.

He sees Aqua and Ventus walk up to a teary-eyed Aerith and a Leon who is –smiling! Ienzo walks over once Cid puts them down, and gives him a nod and a satisfied smile before attempting to wander away. He and Yuffie manage to engulf him in a hug and they laugh as Ienzo blushes, struggling to get away.

The rest of them arrive soon enough, injured but smiling just like them.

And it's nice, even if Kairi and Riku yell at him for what feels like forever, Kairi through tears and Riku with his patented disappointed grimace.

And it's especially nice, because they love him, and Sora loves them too. And there's no way they're going to lose each other now.

.

-0-

.

As the party dies down, a more melancholy mood settles among them.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy leave first, with the battle finally over Mickey has a kingdom to run. And Donald and goofy must return to their posts too. He hugs them tight, but being able to thank them for standing by him for so long is almost impossible, just the words wouldn't be enough.

"I'll come visit," he promises.

"You better," Donald says, waving his staff around angrily.

"We'll show you around!" Goofy offers.

"I'd love that," He says, tearing up all over again.

"Alright fellas," Mickey says, moving away from where he was speaking to Aqua and Riku, "it's time to go."

He gives them one last hug, "bye guys."

"Thank you for everything, Sora." Mickey says, grinning up at him.

"Any time your Majesty."

"Even so, I'll hope that that time doesn't ever come again." Mickey replies, grinning wryly.

And then they're gone.

.

-0-

.

Lea takes Isa and the still cloaked organization member (the rest of them, those who had not disappeared, are resting securely in the labs) through a portal off to Twilight Town.

"Keep in touch, Sora, Princess, and O' wondrous Master." He says as he leaves.

"You bet I will," Kairi yells at him, tearing up, but she's smiling, "you've got to introduce me to your important people still."

Lea blushes, which makes him and Riku laugh, "Oh shut up you two, none of you get to laugh at me about this.

And then they too, are gone.

.

-0-

.

It's them who leave last, because Aqua insists on waiting until Terra has fully recovered to head back to the Land of Departure to fix it. The three of them will stay here in Radiant Garden until then.

He looks back at Riku and Kairi, who are talking with Leon as they wait to board the Gummiship. He'll take them home and then drive the Gummiship back here. He smiles, then looks back at Aqua and Ventus.

"I really can't thank you enough for everything." He says earnestly, the two of them helped him through this, he can't say for sure they'd all still be here if they hadn't been there.

"You saved us first Sora," Ventus says, smiling bright, Sora hasn't been able to ask him about what ended up happening between him and Vanitas, but now isn't the time either, "consider it us returning the favour."

"You are a strong boy, Sora, you have a firm will and belief, even without us I know you would've figured something out." Aqua tuts, "Don't give me that face I know what I'm talking about."

"I guess," He says, rubbing the back of his head, "you guys should come visit though, once Terra is feeling better. I'd like to meet him too, I know Riku feels the same way."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Aqua looks to the side, back to house where Terra is still resting, "He's a bit confused right now, but I know he'd love to meet you all too."

There is a beat of silence, and then Ventus throws his arms around him, "I'll come by, I'm really going to miss you even if we've only truly known each other for so little time." He sniffles, burying his head in Sora's shoulder, "There's so much I have to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear it," Sora says softly, pushing Ven back so he can look him in the eye, "from both of you, right?"

Ventus smiles, so big it makes Sora's own cheeks hurt, "Definitely."

And then finally, they leave, one last time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's quiet as they stare out towards the sunset, Sora sitting atop the tree branch, Kairi on the ground, leaning on him, one hand grasping his.

"I knew I'd find you two out here, did you guys even finish the homework before ditching to play island?" He hears Riku's voice float towards them and he groans, throwing his head back until he can see Riku walking towards him.

"I thought being your boyfriend would make you less annoying about this kind of stuff." And grins when he sees Riku stumble, blushing.

"Don't tease him," Kairi laughs and Sora scoffs.

"As if you don't do the same thing all the time."

"Ah yes, but when the girlfriend does it it's super cute and endearing." She says wisely and this time it's Sora who laughs.

"It's not cute when either of you do it," Riku grumbles as he comes up from behind him, leaning over the branch so his arms hang limply in front of it, Kairi quickly picks one hand up in her own, and Sora feels himself relax just a little bit more at the sight. "But really, Sora I get but you too Kairi?"

"Sometimes it's nice to just get away and look at the sunset, you know." She says softly, words almost lost in the island breeze.

Sora stays quiet, but grips her hand tighter, and Riku sighs. "No, I guess I can't argue with that."

"So let's all agree to just sit here and watch the sunset," Sora says as he kicks off the branch, Kairi letting his hand go he can spin around to face them, "and then skip class tomorrow so we don't have to face angry teachers at our unfinished homework."

"Of course," Kairi agrees readily at the same time Riku says "No", in the flattest voice he can muster, disentangling himself from the branch so he can cross his arms.

"Oh Riku, come on," Sora says, stuffing his hands into his pockets, kicking his shoes into the sand "just this once?"

Riku sighs again, with the same kind of resigned fondness he and Kairi have become accustomed to hearing, uncrossing his arms as he ducks under the branch so that he's standing beside her. "Just this once." Riku concedes, and smiles when he and Kairi cheer, "Now get over here, together right?"

He nods, squeezing in between the two of them and grinning widely as they lean over to kiss him simultaneously, Kairi on his cheek as one hand raises to touch his other cheek, and Riku just above his brow, resting one hand on his shoulder. He feels the tears well in his eyes, smile turning into something softer. It's only been a few weeks since they came back but it still feels a bit unbelievable. Still feels so absolutely perfect.

"Together," He agrees, just a little bit teary-eyed, and he couldn't be more grateful for it.

* * *

And we're done! God are my weird spacing habits hard to do on this site. Ah well, it is what it is.

Hope all you who read enjoyed, and have an exciting t-11 days till kh3!


End file.
